New Heroes
by Walkman355
Summary: Andrew Wesker always admired Sparrow's bravery, and when he is offered a chance to become a Hero as well who is he to refuse? Little does he know that Lucien's rebuilding of the Spire has cracked open a gateway that only he can close. As Sparrow's destiny is to save Albion from Lucien's madness, Andrew's destiny will be to hold back the darkness.
1. A New Dawn

The Dawn of New Heroes

The strange cloaked man drifted through the crowded streets of Bowerstone. It had been many years since he had been here and it seemed that the whole world had changed around him. He continued until he reached the strange mustached man in the purple suit. "Murgo…I have what you asked for." He extended his hand and gently handed over the music box. "Do not forget…"

"Yes, yes I know, try to get the kids to buy it. What are their names again?"

"Rose and Sparrow…their father Eniki gave it to them."

"Ah yes…the Hero of Southcliff…shame about him."

"Killed by bandits and his house was burned…those two orphans were lucky to make it to the city this late in winter."

"Well they had a bit of help if I remember."

"I can only provide small aid…I am forbidden from directly interfering."

"Right…anywho, I have some customers. See you around!"

The man walked to the nearest tavern in Bowerstone to escape the cold. The Cow and Corset had few patrons at this hour that were savory. He ordered a beer and drank slowly, watching the snow outside fall like ashes from a fire. He thought back to the night Oakvale had burned. The tormented screams and agonizing cries, all his neighbors dying around him; only he and the young boy stood in the epicenter of that chaos. He had left him to his own devices and began to wander; safe guarding his family until the Seer called him for an important task. Every now and then he had set the events into motion that would change history. Leading Albert the Luminous to Oakfield, relocating the inhabitants of Knothole Glade to Knothole Island, putting the Fairfax family in power…he felt sick at what he had to do just to test a single Hero…and make another. He ran his fingers across the two blue tattoos that ran from beneath his eyes to his chin like a stream of tears. He shook his head and finished his beer looking out the window; it was nightfall, almost time now.

He walked through the street with his hood raised until he arrived at the spot Theresa mentioned. He saw the shadows dance in the windows…then he heard the gunshot. The frail little body went flying out the window before crashing into a roof and plummeting to the ground below. The man moved quickly to the child and uncorked the health potion. He repositioned the bones and poured the potion down the child's throat, the child coughed before laying still. He reached out weakly at the man above him, "Rose…"

His hand fell to the ground and he blacked out. The man stood as a dog came to lick the young boy's hand. "Death is not your destiny today, little Sparrow." The Seer said as she lifted the boy's body from the ground. "Come Warren, we have much to do."


	2. A New Age

A New Age, a New Beginning

Andrew stalked through the woods with his crossbow drawn. His blonde hair kept falling in his eyes so he pushed it out of the way. Behind him was his longtime friend Sparrow, the other youth had on patch-worked clothing and his shaggy black hair was resting around his head in an unkempt fashion. Sparrow tailed him quietly as they walked up to the top of the hill. They looked over at a small fox that had killed a rabbit and was enjoying the kill. He aimed carefully and fired. The fox fell over and he moved in to harvest the meat and fur.

He let his guard down, and that was a mistake as a bandit jumped out at him. A crossbow bolt struck the bandit and he fell to the ground. Andrew looked up in surprise as the bandit lay there dead and Sparrow stood keen and attentive as always. "You've gotta be more careful Andy, what'll 'appen when I'm not here."

"I guess I'll 'ave some other snide git watchin' my back, and don' call me Andy!" He hated that name. His mother always used it when he was in trouble and Sparrow always mocked him about it.

_At least I'm not named after some ruddy bird!_ He thought. They picked the bandit clean of money and gear before heading back to the camp. When they arrived the elder pulled them aside.

"Sparrow, Andrew, we have visitors that are looking for you." Sparrow looked to where the elder was pointing and saw the red robed Seer.

"Theresa!" He said as he bound over to her, Andrew approaching cautiously. She had been like a mother to Sparrow, caring for him and raising him over the years. There was something about her Andrew didn't like, but she had saved Sparrow's life and brought him to the camp so he could save his theories for another day. Standing next to her was a strange man in a black cloak. He could tell even from this distance that this man was powerful, his very presence made Andrew want to shrink away.

_This must be what it felt when one faced a Hero from the stories._ He thought. The man was tall and muscular. He wore a simple jacket beneath the cowl. It was a black jacket with red trimmed embroidery. He wore blue trousers and a set of nice black leather boots. He had black unkempt hair and a clean cut beard. He had two blue lines tattooed beneath his eyes that ran like a stream of tears. But his eyes were the most vexing. They were golden discs, almost like a wolf. The man was stern and intimidating and he obviously didn't like Andrew's staring. He walked forward and grabbed the boy by the collar of his red shirt and dragged him over to Sparrow and Theresa. "Ow, oi what are you doing?"

"Shut up and listen." He replied simply.

"Ah good, you're all here." Theresa replied, "Now as I was telling Sparrow, over in the center of the lake is the Old Guild Hall that used to belong to the Heroes. Inside is something that Sparrow needs to begin his journey to becoming a Hero like his ancestors before him."

"An 'ero?" Andrew asked, "But why do you need me then?"

"Because you too have the potential to become a Hero, and because I would like you to accompany young Sparrow to Bowerstone."

"Seems bloody well simple enough, except for the part that I don't shoot fire from my 'ands; did you think about that?"

"Neither can Sparrow…you are to go there to awaken your Heroic blood and become the Heroes I know you can be."

"Great, so where do we start?"

It was Sparrow that spoke this time, "Let's 'ead back to my caravan and grab some gear before we depart."

They went that way and opened the chest by his caravan. Inside were some potions and a few small supplies. "Hold on Andrew." He whistled, "Monty where are you boy?"

Monty was Sparrow's constant fuzzy companion. Something about that boy's family always seemed to draw dogs…in one form or another. The odd man from before walked up with the mutt talking to it in a language he had never heard before, but the old guy seemed happy for once in the few seconds Andrew had seen him so that was an improvement. "Motashem Monty, you are quiet the conversationalist." The dog barked happily. "Well I thank you for watching out for him." He looked at Sparrow, "You have a good companion here…when the time comes, I have no doubt he will put his life on the line for you."

"Thank you mistah, Monty's a good boy, aren't ya Monty?

The dog barked and they all went to the gates. Theresa greeted them and handed them each a strange seal. "This is the Guild Seal, it will allow you to enter the Guild Hall and it will allow me to communicate to you from far away."

"Sounds cheery…and while we're risking our necks to become 'eroes you'll be doing what exactly?"

Theresa had obviously had enough of his lip, "I will be comfortably sipping tea with my associate and devising more ways to make your life miserable." Theresa smiled as she mocked him.

"That's what I was afraid of." Andrew replied. "Well, no time like the present eh Sparra'?

They embarked towards the Guild Hall, encountering a small nuisance as a gargoyle mocked them, but Andrew quickly shut him up with a shot of a pistol Andrew had kept in his chest. They collected a map from the statue and continued on their way towards the Guild Hall. Placing his seal in the slot Sparrow opened the door and they walked into the darkness. They walked down the dimly lit steps until the voice of the Seer startled them, "Don't be alarmed, I am speaking to you through your Guild Seal. You will need to jump through that hole to continue; don't worry, the water at the bottom will break your fall."

"Oh is that it then, well I don't see a problem the…"

Andrew was cut off as Sparrow shoved him through the hole and he fell into the water. He quickly swam to the surface to avoid drowning and Sparrow and Monty dove elegantly into the water. When they surfaced Andrew just glared, "You're an arse you know that?"

They swam to shore and hadn't moved but a few feet before they were set upon by giant beetles. Andrew opened fire with his pistol while Sparrow leapt into the fray with his Longsword, swinging and stabbing at the strange creatures. They continued to fight their way through the beetles until they reached a small gate, and a yellow orb appeared before them.

"You must shoot it to continue." The Seer told them, so Andrew blasted it and it flew to a small opening at the top of the gate where it clicked into place and the door opened. They continued to explore the caves while fending off beetles and came upon a cavern full of water. They swam across and continued to make their way through the winding caves and chasms. They reached a door with the same orb mechanism and opened it. On the other side they found a side cavern with a small group of bookshelves.

Sparrow had taught Andrew how to read last summer, so he picked up the first volume that interested him "The Hero of Oakvale huh?...who's Thomas Cluck?" He asked Sparrow pointing at the name in the cover.

"No idea…you don't think the Cluck family in Bowerstone is descended from a Hero do you?"

"Probably…if the book belonged to one of them." Andrew replied, "Hey wasn't that the name of one of the mayors of Bowerstone?"

"Yeah I think so…anyway we should continue."

They reached the bridge at the end of the path and Theresa spoke to them once more. "Beyond these broken doors, lies the Heroes Guild. For centuries this academy trained the most supremely gifted sons and daughters of Albion, bound together by the blood that flowed in their veins. Once worshipped by the people of Albion, the great Heroes came to be feared and hated. No man alive today remembers the night the Guild burned, and now it lies forgotten. But the Heroes are not all gone, you are here. And that same Heroic blood flows through you. Look around at the walls."

Andrew droned her out as he stared at the paintings. A mighty Hero stood in most of them. The Hero of Oakvale, slayer of Jack of Blades and savior to all of Albion. He alone had faced Jack and stood victorious in the end. He was a legend. "…grew strong enough to reshape the world as he saw fit, and now you must do the same. The Guild has reacted to you, step into the light; learn the true power of Heroes."

Sparrow and Andrew stepped into the light, and he felt an odd sensation throughout his entire body. Blue light encompassed them both and their veins seemed to glow. When they were done Theresa spoke once more, "Your blood has awakened. Before you is a Cullis Gate, it reacts to the Will of one who seeks to use it."

Sparrow extended his hand and light gathered at his palm before a fireball erupted and hit the gate. It began to glow blue and Andrew looked at Sparrow, "I guess I can shoot fireballs now."

"Bloody Ace! My turn then." Andrew extended his palm and focused on a fireball erupting from his hand, but nothing happened. "What the 'ell, why isn't this workin'?"

"Maybe you can't use magic…maybe you're one of those super strong Heroes!"

"Aw…but I wanted to shoot fireballs from my mitts."

Sparrow wrapped an arm around his friends shoulder, "You let me worry about the spell flingin, you just bash in the heads of our enemies."

Andrew picked up a nearby axe and shouldered it, "Alright, I guess we're just some Hero mates then?"

"Aye we are." Sparrow said, as they stepped into the light.


	3. The Family Cluck

The Family Cluck

"Bandit on you left!" Andrew cried, as Sparrow shot a fireball in that direction. He honestly didn't know how he'd gotten into this situation. One minute they're on their way to Bowerstone only to find out the road is closed. Theresa sends them off to find this Thag guy and they get jumped by a bunch of bandits. Another bandit tried to jump Andrew while he was lost in thought, and Sparrow's furry companion Monty pounced the guy and started tearing at the bandit with his teeth. "Thanks Monty, oi Sparrow is there any end to them?"

"Do we really have to discuss this now?" He said as he ran a bandit through.

"No, I guess not." Andrew replied as he shot a bandit in the head.

Monty went up to the door of the cabin as the last bandit fell and began to bark. A man burst through the door shattering it to splinters and kicked the dog away. He looked like an idiot with those antlers on his head, but it didn't matter because Sparrow had zeroed in on his next kill. "No one defies Thag the Impatient, I'll gut you myself!" He opened his mouth to continue, but I guess he hadn't accounted for Sparrow's love of his dog.

In three strides, Sparrow had closed the distance and with one swing the man's head, still with his mouth open to speak, fell to the ground with a thud. "Well done," Theresa chimed through their Guild Seals, "I will tell the guards of Thag's death; with the threat removed the road to Bowerstone can re-open. Meet me in Bowerstone Market by the clock tower; there is something you must see."

"Alright then, job well done and all that; CAN YOU GET US OUT OF HERE!?" The lady in the cage screamed. After 'negotiating' with the slaver, they freed the slaves and made their way towards Bowerstone. Upon arriving they met a bard, "You're the Heroes of Bower Lake! I'm a bard see, and I'm writing a song about it; my first one actually! Listen to this!" He opened his mouth to sing and Andrew stopped him there.

"Look, I'm sure it's a great song and all but we need to meet someone ok?"

The bard nodded and just followed them as they explored the town, telling them all about the historic landmarks. They arrived at the clock tower to see the odd man standing underneath it. "Theresa is going to be late, so I suggest you take this time to upgrade your equipment, take in the sights, and see if anyone needs help."

Andrew was a little frustrated, "What kind of hobbe squawk is this? We risk our necks AGAIN mind you to clear up the road and get here and she still won't show up?"

The man brought his face extremely close to Andrew's, "She will get here…when she gets here. In the meantime Sparrow, I hear the inhabitants of Knothole Island could use some help, Andrew please fix that pistol of yours before you kill someone, and Murgo's in town by the docks…I think he was looking for you Sparrow."

"Okay, we'll get right on it. Andrew, I think we should split up to cover more ground. I'll head over to Murgo while you see what you can about getting new gear." He handed Andrew money they had taken from Thag, "See what you can get with that."

He went to the blacksmith and browsed his wares. He was comfortable with the axe he had picked up in the Heroes Guild. It wasn't a battle axe like some people had; it was a simple single headed axe that was used to chop wood. But the man was right about his pistol, the old turret pistol had seen better days and he needed something that worked better. He browsed the shop until his eyes rested on a pistol of strange design. It looked like a clockwork pistol but it had the round chamber like a turret pistol. "Hey mister, what is this thing?"

"You like it? I bought it from a mercenary from Westcliff, he called it a revolver. Magnificent piece isn't it?"

It was, the handle was pearl and the gun itself was made from finely polished steel. He wanted a gun like that. "How much for it?"

"10,000 gold."

"Bloody hell!" He said jumping away from the gun as if it were going to bite him, he handed the blacksmith his rusty turret pistol, "How much for this?"

"300 gold."

"Damn…could I work for the pistol?"

"Sure, if you wanted to waste three years of your life for a single gun."

He pondered the thought, but brushed it aside knowing that Sparrow would need him. A young lady walked past them but stopped and turned to look at him. HIM! She was maybe 5'6 with beautiful snow white hair. Her eyes were a mesmerizing electric blue. She wore an elegant sky blue dress and had a dark blue jacket that he had seem noblemen wear. She smiled gently at his and opened her perfect lips to speak, "Would you like that gun?"

His mouth was wide open and his eyes were drooped in a drowsy stare, "Yeah." He said with a voice that made you think he was hypnotized.

"I'll buy it for you if you do something for me."

"Name it, I'll do anything."

She giggled and leaned in, "Not here, there are too many people watching and listening." She placed the money on the table and handed him the pistol. He spent the rest of his money buying Sparrow a new sword and crossbow, and getting himself a turret rifle. He had sold his old pistol and sat there admiring his new one as Sparrow walked up looking a little off. "You ok there mate?"

"I just traveled inside a magic snow globe…"

"Yikes, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," He saw the pistol, "How the hell did you afford that!?"

"Oh, um…a nice lady bought it for me." He said dreamily.

"Did she have a name?"

"No, she just said to meet her at the tavern later."

They entered the tavern and saw the girl in question, "What do you mean you won't help me!?"

She was arguing with a mercenary. He wore a jet black coat and trousers with black leather boots. He didn't wear a shirt and showed off his impressively muscled chest and abs. He had black hair with streaks of gray and a manly beard. He wore an eye patch over his left eye and a Witchspotter's Hat. "I mean I won't help you, the Hunter Clan is only focused on hunting balverines. I want nothing to do with your political power games." He walked out and she screamed after him.

"I don't need you anyway; I have two other Heroes to help me. The Heroes of Bower Lake!"

He eyed them as he left and muttered, "Amateurs…"

Andrew was upset, but it quickly changed when she walked up to them regaining her composure. She was their age which made the white hair thing a little weird, but he didn't bother arguing, "I'm sorry you had to see that, but lately my family has become desperate, and the Hunter clan has a good reputation for…solving problems. Where are my manners, I am Jessica Cluck, of the Six High Noble Families of Bowerstone."

Andrew's jaw dropped, "You…you…you're?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes!" she exclaimed, "And my family needs Heroes help to get Fairfax castle back in the hands of Heroes. Bowerstone has long been the seat of power in Albion, and we believe that a Hero should seat on the throne instead of a pompous windbag. Unfortunately with Lucien Fairfax gone, the families have struggled for power and control. We need someone to unite them under one banner, are you with me?"

Sparrow's brow had furrowed at the mention of Lucien. "And why should we?"

"Because I know who you are little Sparrow, I know your ancestor was the Hero of Oakvale, and I know that you deserve to sit on that throne."

Andrew stared slack jawed at his friend. "Again, why should we help you?" He repeated.

"Because you need all the help you can get to stop Lucien Fairfax, and four of the noble families fighting us right now report directly to him." Sparrow's eyes widened, "Now do we have a deal?"

"I help you get on the throne, and you help me bring down Lucien Fairfax?"

"I'll do better than that, once Lucien is dead I will hand over the whole of Albion to you…how's that for generous?"

He was stunned, "You've got a deal Mrs. Cluck, we are at your service!"

"Please, call me Jessica."

"You seem to be having fun." a voice said from behind. They turned to see Theresa, "Hello Jessica, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Jessica bowed, "The pleasure's all mine."

"If you don't mind, I will be borrowing Sparrow. Andrew, I am leaving Warren here with you and Jessica to tell you what I want you to do next."

"Who's Warren?" Andrew asked as the strange cloaked man entered the tavern, "Oh…hello again."

He sat with them and ordered a beer; drinking it slowly from the pewter flask he was given. "Sparrow has a large task ahead of him; he must gather three Heroes of great power to put an end to Lucien's plan to rebuild the Tattered Spire."

"The Tattered Spire!" Jessica exclaimed, "The artifact that wiped out the Old Kingdom practically overnight?"

Andrew was invested now, "Yes, the very same…but unfortunately even if the Spire is destroyed, it will change nothing. Lucien's building an army…and if he succeeds in his scheme all of Albion will bow at his feet."

Andrew's face became like stone, "What can we do to stop him?"

"You must gather Heroes of your own, to destroy the army that Lucien has raised. Your first step is already done; you have met your first Hero and undertaken your first task. While Sparrow recruits the Hero of Strength, you will make sure that Bowerstone, and Albion are united under one banner…hers." He said pointing at Jessica. "She is Jessica Cluck, descendant of Thomas Cluck, the second Hero to be named mayor of Bowerstone. She is a Hero of Will."

He turned to look at her and she smiled faintly, "Well…it runs in the family."


	4. Mystery and Intrigue

Mystery and Intrigue

Andrew and Sparrow arrived back from Knothole before going their separate ways. Sparrow had gone to Old Town to visit some old friends before going to Rookridge. The town was nice and well maintained, and the sheriff had known Sparrow as a kid. After waving his friend and his friend's furry companion goodbye, he went to the Cow and Corset to meet with Jessica. Not to his surprise, Warren was there drinking. "What are you doing here?"

"While Theresa is the guide for Sparrow's journey, I am the guide for yours."

"Great, he gets the blind seer who can be anywhere at once, and I get the drunk who is only at one place."

Warren stood slowly and the whole room went quiet. He looked at Andrew and the whole room faded away into darkness. Only Warren remained and his eyes glowed more gold than usual, when he spoke his voice boomed the tavern and echoed in his head. "Do you wish to see the full extent of my power? I could show you a thousand things only found in your deepest nightmares, I could trap you in this realm and enact tortures so foul that there is no name for them, I could cast you into the depths of madness and even that would not save you from me."

He gripped his head and his ears were ringing, even through his shut eyelids he could see the golden eyes watching him. Then he felt a warm bright light surround him and he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, "It is ok, you have nothing to fear."

He opened his eyes and there was Jessica with her hand on his shoulder, her veins glowing blue with Will energy. Warren stood there glowering, his hood finally off and that's when he was truly afraid. Before him stood a much older Sparrow, "Who…who are you?"

Warren sat down and sighed, "I am Warren Mest, the Watcher and Scribe. I have lived centuries only observing and documenting. I was there when Oakvale burned, I was there when Oakfield was formed, and I was the man who put the Fairfax family in Bowerstone Castle."

Jessica and Andrew stood there shocked, "W-Warren Mest?" Jessica started, "The Warren Mest who helped my ancestor Thomas stop a great evil from entering our world?"

"The very same…"

"Then why do you look like Sparrow?" Andrew accused.

"Because he is my descendant, he is descended from my grandson Warren Anders. While you," he said pointing at Andrew, "are descended from my granddaughter Mary Anders."

"I'm…I'm descended from YOU!?"

"Vaguely...VERY vaguely; young Warren spent his days as a wandering Hero, and his descendants did the same. Mary's family has had roots in the Bowerstone and Bower Lake area. But both families settled at Bower Lake around the time the Hero of Southcliff was born. After their father's death, I brought the orphans here. They grew up strong and healthy, I'm sure you've heard about Rose though from Sparrow."

"I did…why didn't you save her?"

"I arrived too late…I was only able to save Sparrow…I have lived with that guilt for ten long years…and I'm sure the scar it left on Sparrow will stay with him forever. However, he must not know about me until the time is right. I am an observer; I am not allowed to intervene. You and Sparrow must grow strong to stop Lucien; if I help you it will rob you of the opportunity."

"Then why don't you just kill Lucien and get it over with?"

"Because the Spire is a place of great power, and only one weapon can stop him; Sparrow must forge that weapon through his trials."

"I see." Jessica said, "So what do we do?"

Warren smiled, "The greatest Heroes are those who work in the shadows to ensure the future stays bright. Before you are five tasks, and five Heroes; Jessica's task is to defeat the supporters of Lucien and to bring the houses of Albion under one banner."

"What is my task?" Andrew inquired.

"When the time comes, you will know." Warren said as he stood and walked away.

Jessica led him to Cluck manor, which was a mansion on the outskirts of the market district near Castle Fairfax, it was a large estate home to her family, her uncle's family, and her older brother's family. Her father was Sir Reginald Cluck, a knight under the former king; her uncle was the master of the house, Lord Archibald Cluck and he oversaw the grounds.

Her brother, Zane Cluck, was known in town as a local hero and entrepreneur, his trade business was extremely successful. She explained how her family was the largest dealer in textiles and jewelry in Albion. They're pooled resources amounted to over 4 million gold. Of the six high noble houses they were the second richest. The Woodsworth family was the chief in lumber and shipbuilding, and they backed Lucien.

The Scotts were second on all mining operations and metallurgy only to the Clucks; the Yorke's were the premiere banking family in all of Albion, practically running the economies of Oakfield and Bowerstone.

The last two families were the heads of new industry, the Highwind's and the Godwin's. The Godwin's were working with a small family of inventors called the Faraday's to change the way alchemy was practiced and it's influences on society. The Highwind's were the forbearing experts on weapon design and craft, each piece was noted perfection, Jessica added as she showed off her saber she had beneath her coat.

The hilt was a mixture of gold and silver and the blade was like anything he'd ever seen before. She said it was made from an alloy of silver, iron, and an unknown metal that only the Highwind family had. It had a set of strange crystal runes running down the blade. She said it was an augment the Highwind family had made so she could channel her will through her blade. Her rifle was carved from mahogany wood, and the metal components were the same alloy as her blade, but without the augment. "They're the finest weapons one could ever hope to afford, and your pistol is one of their pieces."

He checked the butt of his pistol and sure enough there was the mark of the winged knife that was the Highwind family crest. "So the Highwind family is your only friend in court?"

"Yes, their daughter Maria is a good friend of mine, and I feel she is the third Hero for our group."

"Really, what can she do?"

A bullet whizzed by his head and knocked an apple off a tree. A young woman jogged towards them from the house with a pistol in hand. "Hello Jessica, who's your friend?"

Andrew stood there with his mouth agape. "She's a crack shot. And Maria, this is my friend Andrew; he's going to help us settle our problem with the other houses."

"Excellent! What do you know about espionage?"

A few hours later he was completely filled in. They could not openly invoke all-out war, although the other families had been hassling the Highwind and Cluck trade operations. "Each family is helping Lucien for different reasons. The Yorke's are in it for the greed, the Godwin's are there because Lucien's always turned a blind eye to their less than savory actions, the Scott's we believe are siding with him out of fear, and the Woodsworth's are being granted a contract on Mistpeak. If we can convince the Scott's to join us and sabotage the Woodsworth's operations the Yorke's will cut their losses and side with us. The Godwin's will be more stubborn, so we must have them completely dissolved. We must make them lose all their assets and be forced out of Albion."

"Alright then, where do we start?"

"We start with a meeting with the Scott's, but before we do that, I have a gift for you." Jessica walked over to a box on the mantle and opened it before Andrew. Within were a pair of gauntlets that were regular leather with gold design.

"What are these for?"

"I noticed you don't use Will, so these are to activate your natural abilities."

He fit the gauntlets on his hands, and his energy was awakened. His Will lines appeared and glowed brighter than Jessica's. She sat there awestruck, "So this is the power of Archon's bloodline…"

He felt a power unlike any other coursing through his veins before his Will lines subsided, but his veins now glowed with a light blue hue. "Let's go meet the Scott's then."

The Scott mansion was probably the least glamorous of the six houses. It was a simple mansion that housed Liam Scott's family. Upon their arrival the butler led them to Liam's study. "Ah young Jessica and Maria…again…look; I have told you I won't change my mind. Lucien has eyes and ears everywhere and I don't want to cross him."

"I understand Lord Scott, but we need to stand united! If we stay divided like this Albion is defenseless!"

"From what, more fables of Heroes and the darkness? The Old Kingdom died, and Heroes have no evil to fight…monsters are a myth of the past."

Andrew decided it was his cue, he stepped forward and Lord Scott looked at him with an un-amused glance. Andrew summoned his Will, and flames engulfed his hands. Liam shot up straight in his chair and his eyes grew wide with horror. Andrew Will lines grew bright, and his presence seemed to dwarf everyone in the room. "Ignorant fool, do you truly think that the darkness sits by and waits patiently for you to adjust your trousers? Monsters are real, and they wait for imbeciles like yourself to go wandering down a road in the dark so they can jump out and ravage you with nightmares! Lucien is tampering with forces he does not comprehend, and so are the Godwins! Now are you going to sit by and wait for balverines to rip your throat or your children's throats or are you going to make a stand!"

"B-but I'm not a Hero…" he stammered nervously.

"Heroes are not monuments of legend, they are people who decide to stand up for what is right. I am a Hero because my friend and I slew Thag, because his oppression of people was wrong. We stood up for what was right, because no one else would…what will you do?" And with that Andrew turned and left the office. As he and his friends were making their way down the path Liam came sprinting after them. He had never seen a forty year old stick of a man with a comb over and wire-frame glasses run so fast. By the time he reached them he was wheezing so they gave him a while to catch his breath. "I'll…I'll do it…I'll help…if you want to stop Lucien then you should go to Mistpeak and meet with a man named Erin…he can help you."

It was a long journey to Mistpeak, and after many weeks they arrived. They saw the lumber mill in action, and worked their way up the mountain, fighting Bandit and wolves along the way. They reached a cliff overseeing the mill, and were disgusted by its presence. In the next second though, that feeling was gone. The mill exploded in a fiery death ball and they heard cackling behind them. A small man, roughly ten years older than them was holding his sides. A mountain of a man stood beside him who looked much older, "Ah did you see that Crusher? That glorious explosion, the smell of smoke and ash as it fills the air? Nothing is a more glorious sight, where are my manners," he said, "I am Erin of the Mistpeak Dwellers. Welcome to my mountain!"

**Oh yes, I brought in that crazy sod's father! Since Sabine was either 60-70 he would've been born right about the time Sparrow got free of the Spire. So I decided I'd need to keep it interesting. I hope you like it, review and keep reading if you do!**


	5. Mistpeak Mission and the Court of Seven

Mistpeak Mission and the Court of Seven

Erin had taken them to his camp at the top of the mountain. His people were called Dwellers, because they dwelled wherever they wished. It reminded Andrew of the gypsy camp he had grown up with. He went about the camp and saw that conditions were much worse here than in his own home. They gazed up at hi with sad, hopeless eyes and hungry lips; cold people who knew nothing about comfort or dreams. It enraged Andrew to see any group of people like this, and he swore he would make this right. They walked into the chief's hut and Erin sat at his makeshift throne. "So," he said putting a pipe to his lips, "You wish to put a stop to the mill and reclaim this land for my people." He chuckled, "I'm not sure whether to throw a feast in your honor, or shoot you for being mad!"

Crusher grunted next to him. "Aye that is true my friend, we do have a lot to handle…see, Crusher's son here," he said gesturing to the mountain of a teenager carrying other children on his shoulders, "Young Roanoke there is as strong as any of your finest warriors, and he can scrap with the best of them! But we want a simpler life for our children…a life of peace and joy. To spend their days hunting and enjoying all these mountains have to offer. To Dwell and to be left the hell alone!"

Andrew nodded, "I understand, more than you know Erin…I come from a small gypsy community by Bower Lake. When Thag was there, our peaceful days of music and laughter were gone and we fought tooth and nail to keep bandits away. But Sparrow and I rose up, and we destroyed the bandits, slew Thag and made the Lake ours again. I will not rest until you have these mountains and the right to dwell in them!"

Erin's grin grew wide and his teeth showed. "Boy, you better get ready then, because we have a lot of work to do…and I have no intention of letting you rest!"

The next two days, Jessica sent dwellers out to steal documents from the mill's office, while Maria helped train the Dwellers who were able bodied to shoot. "Even a child can wield a gun," she said, "To defend this mountain we must strike where they cannot see us." She set up foxholes and hunting blinds so that the Dwellers could move have vantage points on the mill without being seen. She placed maps in each one that would help the Dwellers move about quickly and efficiently.

The mill explosion had caused a bit of an uproar and the Woodsworths had called for blood. They had hired mercenaries in the area and sent a small regiment from Brightwood to Mistpeak just as a threat. Andrew had planned strategy and guerilla warfare with Erin. Erin served more as a teacher for Andrew than Andrew did for Erin. Erin showed him maneuvers and tactics. How to minimize one's loses and to strike at the heart of the enemy. He taught Andrew how to wage war, and how to command an army.

By the third day their forces were as ready as they could be on short notice. They decided to spring their trap. Using the girls as pseudo hostages they made their way to the mill site. The guards raised their guns at Andrew, Crusher, and Erin. "Hold your fire!" Jessica screamed, "Please don't shoot, just do as they say!"

Erin spoke, "We demand parley with your foreman! We are willing to hand over the hostages and give up our stake on this mountain if he will negotiate the right price!"

The guard captain glared, "Wot makes you think we'll just let you walk in?"

"Do you care to explain to my father how you let his daughter die at the hands of mountain-dwelling madmen!?" Jessica screamed.

"If you do not wish for my father's dealings with the army to go south you will do as they say!" Maria chimed.

The captain looked around, obviously confused before waving them in, "We'll negotiate…"

Erin waved his hands and the girls were taken off by dwellers, "Consider this insurance…if anything goes wrong the girls' heads will arrive in the mail…and I'm sure their families will take yours." He said to the captain. The captain gulped and stood at attention watching the men carefully. As Erin and the others entered into the mill the captain summoned the Shadow Hounds, Highwaymen mercenaries from the Guild to join him. "Find those girls and bring them back safe. I don't care who you have to kill to pull it off."

They nodded and slunk off with their wolves to track down the girls and kill the Dwellers in the process. Andrew and company walked into the foreman's office where beside him stood a notary. "I hear you wish to parley for your mountain and the heads of house Highwind and Cluck. You know my lord will make it worth your wild to get them back. It will give him leverage over those two in court and they'll be able to seize power. With that, my lord will move out of your mountain and make the whole of Albion his lumber yard!" He said with a smile.

"I see," Erin replied, "Does that include Bower Lake?"

"Oh yes of course!"

Erin chuckled, "Here's my counter offer," He said stabbing his knife into the desk, you hand over the deed to MY mountain NOW! And then you'll get the girls…and if your company sets one foot on my mountain or Bower Lake we Dwellers will attack in force; and your work will be reduced to smoke and ash!"

The man sniveled before them revealing his true colors as a coward, "There is no deed! We were granted this land by Lord Lucien Fairfax!"

"Does he have the deed?"

"Not that I know of…as far as they were concerned this was uncharted territory!"

"So no one's claimed it or done inspections?" Andrew asked.

"NO! We were just told we could work here and so we did!"

Andrew turned to Erin, "This land was claimed illegally, they have no right to be here. As the rightful inhabitants you have the full right to drive them out."

Erin turned to the foreman and grinned wickedly, "You have three days to pack it up and move out or I set off another powder keg. Are we understood?"

"Yes! Anything you say!"

"Then order that regiment to return to their duties! I want all of you off my mountain!"

The foreman ran out to the mill, "All guards are dismissed! You are to return to your posts in Brightwood immediately! As of now we will be closing the mill! It turns out that this place is inhabitated by…North Albion Tree Voles! Yep, can't cut lumber here! Endangered species and all that. Let's move!"

The workers looked confused but just shrugged and packed up their stuff, the guards followed suit. The guard captain approached the foreman, "Um…sir? We have a problem…"

The foreman wasn't in the mood and his tone showed it, "What is it you imbecile!"

"I sort of…ordered the mercenaries to track down those girls…"

"You did what!?"

Erin snapped, "You bastard, you double crossed me!"

The foreman shook his head vigorously, "I-I had nothing to do with this! Captain, order those men back!"

"I can't sir!"

Erin was fuming, Andrew placed a hand on his shoulder, "Now isn't the time to worry about that, we have to hurry and try to get to them first!"

They took off running towards the village not stopping at all. They reached the first outpost and saw signs of a brief struggle. They continued and at the second outpost there were signs of a full on conflict. Dwellers and Highwaymen alike littered the pathway and stained the snow red with their blood.

They reached the third and final outpost and their conflict was dying down. There were four Highwaymen and two wolves left there. Roanoke had two Highwaymen in his hands and had lifted each of them a half-meter of the ground. The other two were engaging a few other Dwellers. The Highwaymen were experienced and fast and the Dwellers were being overwhelmed. With a bellow Crusher kicked a wolf into a tree breaking its back.

A Highwaymen turned and he scooped him up slamming him into the other with such force that they both died on impact. The other wolf growled and Crusher simply roared at it and it ran off whimpering. Just then Andrew heard a scuffle in the woods and saw a Highwayman dragging an unconscious Jessica off. "Erin head to the village, I've got her!"

Andrew charged towards the Highwayman and leapt into the air with his axe bringing it down on him with a roar. He severed the hand that was holding Jessica and the Highwayman grunted. He turned and saw the man's face. He had black and red war paint on his face and his eyes were yellow like Warren's.

The man grimaced and turned into a strange creature. He had heard of them before, he believed they were called Balverines. This Balverines roared at his and batted him into a tree. The air left his lungs and he tried to stand but couldn't bring himself to.

_Get up, it'll kill us! Move damn it, move!_ But his body would not respond, he looked up and the balverine roared in his face, then a single gunshot and the balverine fell. Maria stood there in dirt caked trousers and blouse. Her usual ponytail was cut and her long wavy hair cascaded down. Blood streaked down from a gash above her left eye and she held a rifle close in her left arm, her right arm in a makeshift sling.

"Sorry it took so long, I wasn't expecting to get banged up by their leader. The sling's makeshift, but it should do." Andrew nodded and gently lifted Jessica, cradling her in his arms as they made their way up the mountain to the village. Everything seemed alright, and Jessica came to. They patched up their injuries properly and hopped on their horse, "You're not going to stay for the festivities?" Erin asked.

"We have to return to Bowerstone and set things right." Andrew replied.

"Well then god speed and Avo watch over you all!"

They spurred their horses into a rush and raced back to Bowerstone with the news. They were able to beat out the lumber mill employees and arrive at the Cluck estate. Apparently Sparrow had been busy while Andrew was gone, because the town criers were proclaiming his deeds left and right. He'd even had a statue commissioned of him in Oakfield. They arrived and Sir Reginald was more than happy to see them. Apparently Liam Scott had called an assembly to decide the fate of Lucien Fairfax.

He had dressed in his family's colors to represent them. He wore a blue suit with gold trim, and a small cape. Jessica ran off to change and Maria did the same. With good rest, the Hero healing factor, and a few potions their wounds had healed on the road, so Andrew was lucky not to have to explain their injuries to their fathers. Sir Reginald decided to take Andrew with them and dressed him in a red nobles coat with and frilled shirt and black trousers. He refused to wear buckled shoes and instead wore fine leather boots. On his jacket was pinned the Cluck family's blue and gold chicken crest. Jessica descended in a blue and gold dress that took his breath away, "How do I look?"

"Uh…stunning…absolutely stunning."

She giggled, "Thanks, you do too!"

"I feel like a pompous chicken!"

She laughed even harder, "Isn't that the point?"

He blushed, even more embarrassed and grabbed his weapons. She stopped him, "They don't allow those at the summit!"

"I'm a Hero Jessica, I will be fine."

They arrived there and quickly met with the Highwind family. Maria's father Enrico was a mountain of a man, with a thick strong beard and wild hair. He wore a frilled shirt with his family's crest and a set of trousers and boots like Andrew's. Liam was there as well, and he wore a simple vest and shirt combo that made him look like a librarian. The others arrived soon, and he could see why Jessica regarded them in contempt.

Sitting like a round black ball was Alistair Yorke who wore a simple black suit and petticoat. He had a monocle and a wide gentleman's moustache that complemented his tiny parted hair. Aaron Woodsworth worth the same attire, but his coat was more like Andrew's except it was black with gold trim. He had slicked back black hair and regarded everyone with a look of disdain, a sneer permanently stuck on his face.

The last who entered was Cain Godwin, whose very presence commanded everyone's attention, he had wild black hair and a big beard. His eyes watched everyone, with a wild madness that one would see in a beast. He was dressed in only red and black and around his neck was a balverine head bolo tie. "Shall we begin?" he commanded.

Everyone took their seats and he looked out at them. "Lord Liam Scott has called this assembly to decide on the fate of Lord Lucien Fairfax's estate seeing as he has no immediate family. Master Scott you have the floor."

"Thank you Lord Godwin," he said rising, "Lord Lucien has left to aspire his own ambitions and we are left without a member. I suggest we absolve his house and its assets and elect a new member."

"Lord Lucien's family has been of nobility since they rose up from their vineyard to become tycoons in Barrow Fields. The Fairfax family, distant relatives of the family of Lady Grey. He has served well on the Court of Seven! I see no reason why we need to elect another to High Noble status." Woodsworth said.

"Because he has made back deals and exploited all that we stand for to increase his own gain! It is no secret he's bought you off Woodsworth, with promises of land and profit!"

"Enough!" Cluck yelled. "We are here to vote…so shall we vote?"

"All in favor of removal raise your hands." Godwin said.

Cluck, Highwind, and Scott raised their hands.

"All opposed to the motion."

Godwin, Yorke, and Woodsworth raised their hands.

"Well it seems we are in a stalemate, motion denied."

Just then the notary from the lumber mill ran in and began to whisper to Woodsworth, "They WHAT!? Well who's handling it? What do you mean Lucien never had the deed? The inhabitants are revolting? What of the guards? Returned to their post, on whose order?" The notary pointed at Andrew, "YOU!" Woodsworth screamed. "What is the meaning of this!?"

Andrew stood, "As guest of the Cluck's and Hero of Bower Lake I'd like to present compelling evidence." Godwin cringed at the word Hero, there was something wrong here. "Woodsworth's vote was bought by an illegal land claim by Lord Lucien. He was bribed, so I demand a recount."

"Unfortunately, your say does not apply in this court. There will be no recount."

"I demand the recount." Reginald said standing.

Godwin growled and the recount occurred, this time everyone but Godwin raised their hands to vote out Lucien. "Motion carried." He growled as he banged the gavel.

"I propose a new motion." Highwind said, "The removal of house Godwin under grounds of atrocities committed against the whole of Albion. I have evidence of human experimentation and torture in order to test their products."

Godwin growled, and this time Andrew saw something in his eyes that frightened him. They were gold. Godwin stood quickly and drew a small syringe with an azure potion within. He stabbed it into his arm and injected it. Then he began to shift into a balverine. He roared, and Woodsworth fell over in his chair and stumbled over Yorke in fear. Liam backed up behind Lord Highwind and Lord Cluck. Jessica's hands went up in flame and her Will lines flared as Maria grabbed the revolver Andrew tossed her. He lowered his axe and faced the balverine. Then it spoke, "You think me a dog to simply roll over as you take it all from me! I will have your blood Hero!"

"I don't think so beast!" Andrew ran in and swung his axe which buried itself in the balverine's ribcage. The weapon pulsed. The balverine shrieked and he drew away his blade. The axe's wooden handle was gone. The weapon in his hands now was completely different. The axe itself was all steel with a black leather wrapped handle. The blade was grey iron with a silver edge. The head of the axe had a polished Guild Seal he had not noticed before.

"Andrew!" Jessica cried as he snapped back to reality. The balverine was leaping at him and he threw up his hands to cast a spell but there was no time. There was a loud bang, and the balverine landed on it's back. Behind Andrew stood the man who Jessica had tried to persuade to aid her. In his hands was a strange rifle. It was red wood and had silver components. The barrel of the rifle was the head of a balverine etched in silver. He walked up to the balverine slowly as it turned back into Cain. He snatched the bolo tie off him and asked, "Where did you get this?"

"I am one of many Hunter…you will not stop as all!"

"Watch me." Another bang and Cain was dead, the man turned to face Andrew, "You showed grit back there kid. My name's Hunter…Hunter Slade."

"Andrew Wesker…we've met."

"The tavern I know…well my job's done here…come back by and I'll talk to you…I've got a job I need help with."

He stood there not knowing what to make of it, and he knew things were going to get much more complicated.


	6. The Balverine Order

The Balverine Order

The Court of Seven lasted forever, as they reviewed noble houses for promotion to high noble status. Eventually, two houses were chosen. However, Lord Cluck got his way and the two he had chosen were promoted. Andrew was now a high noble, along with the members of the Faraday household. His name had been changed from Wesker to White by Jessica, and she had also helped him move into his new estate in the old Godwin manor west of Bowerstone, just next to Westcliff.

They were in the middle of renovating that gothic nightmare and sealing up the catacombs when they heard word of Sparrow's return to Bowerstone. They went to the tavern to surprise him, and meet with Warren, Hunter, and Maria. When they arrived, Sparrow stood there looking much different with a large woman by his side.

He had grown out his hair into a short scruffy ponytail, and he had stubble on his chin. He was much taller and more muscular. He wore a black shirt with the sleeves torn off and a golden Guild Seal shoulder guard over his right arm. He wore a set of polished bronze bracers and black fingerless gloves. His trousers were no longer patchy; he had a set of nice brown trousers with a red sash about his waist and a tightly cinched belt. His black leather boots were sturdy and well made. He looked strong in not just physique but in his Will as well. His lines glowed faintly on his body and his eyes were a sharp crystal blue as they scanned the town like a hawk. "Sparrow!" Andrew yelled as he waved.

His friend turned and cracked a wide smile, "Andrew, my friend! I had heard of some mischief at Mistpeak in the east and I knew it could be none other than you."

"Yes, we had a good bit of fun terrorizing some illegal woodworkers that had gained the land from Lucien." He remembered not but a few days ago how Crusher and Erin had busted down the doors of the Court of Seven walked in casually and demanded the deed to their mountains. No one was stupid enough to take them on so they handed it over and Erin was on his way. "But it's in the hands of its rightful heirs now. Oh, but where are my manners." He extended his hand to Sparrow's companion, "I am Andrew White, head of the White house and second Hero of Bower Lake." He quickly regretted that.

She quickly squeezed his hand and he thought it would be gone forever, "Name's Hammer, I'm a friend of Sparrow's."

He receded clutching his hand, "Nice to meet you." He whimpered back.

Sparrow laughed, "So what's with the new surname?"

"I'm glad you asked, it's a bit of a long story."

_One month earlier_

"We still require another two noble houses for the Court to be complete!" Woodsworth raged, "We've already approved the damn Faraday's! Who else are we going to put on here to sully the Court!"

"I nominate Andrew Wesker, descendant of the Hero of Oakvale and rightful heir to the throne!" Jessica shouted.

They all turned and fixed eyes on him. Without any ruling or anything Yorke banged the gavel still wide eyed and slack jawed, "Motion carried."

"As my first act I would like to add Sparrow, Hero of Bower Lake to my house." Andrew decreed.

"I also add that until such time as which Sparrow and Andrew are of age to claim the throne I say we place a surrogate to rule over the country in their stead." Lord Highwind declared.

"Agreed," Woodsworth added, "I'd rather avoid putting a child on the throne."

"Who do you elect as your surrogate Andrew?" Lord Scott asked.

"I elect Sir Reginald Cluck, honorable knight of Albion, to take his family into Castle…no…from henceforth it shall be known as Bowerstone Castle. Until such time as I rule the land Cluck will be my surrogate. All matters will still be handled by the Court of Seven, and Cluck's status in the court will not change. The election will solely be political so the people know that there is still a ruler they need to obey. Upon such time that the Wesker family is ready to assume the throne it will be handed over with no arguments."

"White." Jessica said.

"What?"

"Call your family the Whites. Andrew White, has a nice ring don't you think?"

"Andrew White…all right then."

After the process Jessica pulled me aside, "You were bloody brilliant! The way you took charge of those stuffy nobles and showed them who the real Hero was in the room; my dream was right!"

"A dream? What dream?"

"In my dream a blind seer came to me and told me that the Hero who would help me would have golden hair and a shirt as crimson as the blood that ran through his veins…the blood of the first Archon, William Black."

"So then Andrew White?"

She grinned, "Call it a twist in nature and wordplay…Black used the Sword of Aeons, a Void artifact to destroy the Court…but you…you may be rough, but your soul is so pure." She leaned in and looked into his eyes, "From the moment I met you I felt we were destined to be together."

His eyes grew wide, "Me too…Jessica I fell in love with you the moment I saw you!"

"Then…don't you have a question to ask me?" She said as she slipped a ring in his hand and forced him down on one knee. _Oh she is good!_ He thought.

"Jessica Cluck…will you marry me?"

She welled up with tears, "Yes!"

_Present_

"And that is how I'm engaged to the Princess of Albion, Jessica Cluck." Andrew said, finishing his tale.

Hammer was obviously at a loss for words but Sparrow just laughed, "Mt friend you have indeed been busy while I've been gone…nobles…us? It seems too unreal…and I guess you are my sister-in-law to be."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sparrow…Andrew always spoke highly of you. You really must be amazing." Jessica replied.

Sparrow blushed a little, "I never expected the closest thing I had to a brother would be so flattering. Wait…just what did you tell her!?"

"Don't worry, I didn't tell her about when you had your birthday your dog slammed your face into the cake…oops…" Andrew said mockingly.

At that Sparrow's furry companion tackled him in a repeat of the birthday incident. "Dammit Monty there's no cake!" Sparrow screamed.

They all laughed, and the citizens joined in the joy and revelry until Hunter walked up to them. "I was wondering when you'd all show up, I actually got bored of drinking."

"Sorry Hunter," Andrew replied, "This is Sparrow and his friend Hammer. They're here on their own agenda, but I'm sure they could spare time to join us."

"They can't." Warren said as he approached. "As I told you before, our paths are not allowed to cross…you have your mission and they have theirs." He looked sadly to Hammer with tears forming in his eyes. "You look so much like your mother…"

Hammer was taken aback, "My mum! What do you know about her tell me!?"

"I knew her when she was alive…she was a strong Hero just like you…courageous and brave…what did they call her…Red Rage Heather…she was so beautiful in battle…"

Hammer glared at Warren, "Just who the hell are you?"

"I am a simple drifter…I was born to walk alone…"

Andrew felt bad for Warren; the guy must have been through hell during his long life to make him this depressing, "Anyway. Hunter you said you had a mission for us?"

"Yeah I do…but they ain't coming."

"Fine!" Hammer huffed, "Sparrow deal with your business…I need a drink."

"I'll buy," Warren said, "We need to talk."

Andrew and Jessica sat with Hunter and Maria who was tapping her foot impatiently, "You're late…I expected this from Andrew, but Jessica really?"

"I had to pick out the right dress…" She pouted.

Maria rolled her eyes, "Tell them what you told me."

Hunter shifted in his seat, the old veteran obviously a little nervous. "What do you know about the Balverine Order?"

"Nothing…are they a secret society?" Andrew asked.

"You could say that…they are an order of men and women who have willingly become Balverines to escape their humanity and build a new world." Hunter replied.

"That's awful," Jessica exclaimed, "So then Cain Godwin?"

"He was trying to hand over the royalty to Lucien so that his allies would have a strong foothold in Albion…little did he know that like with Woodsworth and Yorke, Lucien intended to betray them as soon as finished the Spire."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I've heard tale of a highway trap on the way to Westcliff. Merchants go in, and they don't return…I believe the Balverine Order is either turning them or killing them for the meat."

Jessica looked rather squeamish. "So our next destination is Westcliff?"

"Sounds like it, but I think we'd better wait and get better prepared…I get the feeling we'll have company."

Sparrow came down the stairs and looked at Hammer, "The diary's at Bower Lake, let's go."

She nodded rather grimly; whatever Warren had told her had been a bit of a shell-shock no doubt."

The Heroes stood and went down to Brightwood and camped by the road. Not but half-a day later Hammer showed up and Sparrow showed up a few hours after that. "What took you so long brother? We've got a job to do…let's go to Westcliff!"


	7. The Perils of Westcliff

The Perils of Westcliff

Sparrow and Andrew entered the Bandit Coast area and moved along rather easily killing bandits. Sparrow and Andrew were swift and strong easily mowing down bandits in a whirlwind of fury and steel. Jessica and Maria used their guns from the back easily picking off snipers and spotting ambushes. Hunter said he wouldn't waste his time on bandits, because balverines were his only quarry. Hammer was obviously new to the Hero game, because Monty ended up saving her life because she wasn't paying attention. She swung that Hammer of hers around clumsily and often missed. After clearing their way through the coast and freeing a few slaves they arrived at the great barricade.

"This must be the infamous barricade…it doesn't that tough." Hammer said.

She smashed down the gate and the bandit leader, a Highwayman, jumped the group with the last of his bandits. The Highwayman put up a good fight, so Sparrow and Andrew took him together. Andrew used Slow Time and fired his revolver in rapid succession, while Sparrow used the same trick to rush in and hack and slash the bandits guarding him. Hammer fought a few bandits with Jessica at her side and Maria covering them. Once the fight was over, Monty trotted up to the Highwayman's corpse and began peeing on him. "Monty no, that's gross!" Sparrow cried.

Monty sunk his head and whimpered, "Oh you're not a bad boy, you just have to remember time and place…we have ladies with us boy."

He barked happily and looked at Hammer wagging his tail. Obviously the two had made a good first impression of one another. They continued the trek to Westcliff, and upon arriving in the heavy rain Hunter took a deep sniff of the air. "Balverines…a whole mess of them are here…"

Hammer then began to ramble on about stories she'd heard of Balverines and what they were like. Hunter's face remained stony, but with each new tale his eyes filled with rage. Either she was dead wrong about balverines, or she was spot on and that made Hunter jittery. They continued down the path until they spotted their first balverine. "Bugger, it ran off…maybe it was afraid of us?"

The balverine dropped down right behind Hammer and Hunter blew its brains out with the Scarlet Robe, "No…it just wanted to get close enough to rip out your throat…balverines are sneaky bastards…everyone stay sharp."

They made it through a few balverine encounters without too much incident as Hunter was finally in his element, he would deal with balverines before they even became a threat to the Heroes. They passed a burned down cabin, "Dear Avo," Andrew said, "You don't think balverines did this do you?"

"No…" Hunter replied, "I think a group of humans tried to burn the balverines alive…I'm sure it didn't work."

They heard a scream, "There's someone in trouble, come on!" Hammer cried.

They ran up the hill, and saw the woman there. Hunter shifted uneasily and Andrew knew something was wrong about her. Hammer and Sparrow engaged her while Jessica and Maria tried to comfort her. "What's your problem?"

"She's a balverine." Slade said simply.

"How can you tell?"

"She reeks of blood…human blood."

"Well she did say she just lost her family."

"No, I don't mean on her clothes…centuries worth of blood is soaked into her hands, her body…but also a scar…made by a Hero of Will."

Jessica approached the two, "That woman is a balverine." She said.

"How is everyone figuring this out but me!?"

"My ancestor Thomas once made mention of a Lilith who preyed upon traders in Westcliff. She was a white balverine who posed as a weeping woman…I believe she's the same…but don't worry, Sparrow and Hammer can handle whatever her plot is. Warren said it had to be them who dealt with it…my ancestor had once warned Lilith to stop her ways, because one day another Hero would come and kill her…obviously she thought he was lying."

"So what do we do?" Andrew asked.

"We part ways," Hunter replied, "We head to the Balver Temple at the mountains and root out the main Balverine Order."

"Do you think Lilith can hear our plan?"

"Undoubtedly…but if she's down here picking off traders, I think we're doing her a favor…she's obviously been here longer than they have…they're just punks to her."

Andrew pulled Sparrow aside, "Hey, we've got to part ways here…me and my group have a mission of our own…don't worry brother, we'll see you off at the Crucible."

"I trust you Andrew…and even if you aren't there I know you'll see me off to the ship."

"That I will brother…"

They parted ways, and Andrew's party made their way to the top of the mountain. Much to their surprise, Warren was waiting there to meet them. "Theresa realized this might be too much to handle on your own…for some reason she forgot that the annual meeting was going on…there will be hundreds of balverines in there, and none of them are stupid animals like the ones you fought on your way here."

"So now you're allowed to aid us?"

"I'm on a tight leash," He replied taking a deep swig from his flask, "Shall we go?"

They entered in through the intricately carved door in the mountain-side. The cavern was carved out, and torches flickered along the walls. Hunter did his sniffing thing, "Do you smell them?" He asked Warren.

"I do…at least 250 balverines are on the other side of that stone door…take a moment to prepare yourselves…when we cross through, all hell will break loose. Jessica, you might want to stick to support through magic, Maria load your pistols and your rifle with the silver bullets Hunter gives you. Hunter you have experience here so I don't have to tell you what to do. Andrew…stay safe…"

That was the nicest thing Warren had said to him, "Um…thank you…"

They entered and the people all turned to face them. The leader was inducting a new member when his eyes settled on Warren, "MEST!"

"Hello again, Romulus…how's your brother? Still worm food?"

This obviously set off the man and he changed into a white balverine, the tips of his fur were red. "Kill them all!" He roared.

The new balverine changed, revealing its black fur and charged Warren. In an instant the fight was over as the balverine shifted back into a man holding the smoldering husk of where one of his eyes used to be. The blade in Warren's head was obsidian, with a silver edge. It had a wolf's mouth hilt and was wrapped in black leather and fur. Blue flames danced across the blade with a mind all their own. "Now, who's next?"

They all changed and attacked. With the balverines in the air, Jessica cast Blades and Maria fired. She emptied her guns and reloaded quickly, her marksmanship never ceasing to amaze him. Hunter seemed to go mad with blood-rage, jumping into the thick of it laughing like a madman with two hatchets spinning splashing blood across the walls. Andrew swung and spun, trying to keep the balverines off himself and bring them all down.

Warren walked calmly through the masses. Fifteen balverines jumped him and fifteen Blades found their marks in their hearts. His will lines glowed gold and he seemed fixated on Romulus. Romulus roared a challenge, and then Andrew saw something that terrified him. Warren changed into a golden balverine before his very eyes and returned the challenge with a roar. They charged together and clashed head own, biting and clawing neither one giving way.

Upon closer inspection, Andrew noticed Warren was actually encased in the balverine. It was a shimmering extension of his Will, and his eyes were the brightest gold like a shiny new coin. They clashed, and Andrew continued to slay balverines. Soon their numbers dwindled, and some began to flee. They didn't get far as Hunter drew the Scarlet Robe and fired on any who tried to escape.

Soon the balverines numbered at twenty, and the Heroes were exhausted. They had formed a small circle around Jessica who was exhausted from spell use. She was rifling through her bag for a mana potion, which were hard to find, since few alchemists knew how to make them anymore. Maria was down to six bullets and Hunter was completely out of ammo.

Andrew eyed the enemy warily and decided to use his own Will. He fired a barrage of fireballs that exploded, splashing molten goo everywhere. A few balverines were hit and hissed and shrieked as they burned. They he heard a cry of strain. Warren's avatar had dissipated and Romulus had him by the throat. Romulus was covered in cuts, and was missing his right arm. "You die here Wanderer!"

Andrew broke the formation and ran at Romulus. He didn't know what compelled him to do so; he didn't like Warren that much…all he knew is that he didn't want him to die. He screamed and swung his axe. The blade cut through his head cleanly as he carried through with the swing. The weapon pulsed again, and the blood from Romulus' body flowed up the axe and dyed the iron of the axe-head red with the blood.

Warren stared in awe at the weapon and so did Andrew. The silence drowned out the noise of conflict as the balverines were killed. In the end they approached the only survivor, the one whose eye Warren had cut out. "May the Void damn you all you ignorant BASTARDS!"

Hunter closed in with his hatchets before Warren stopped him. "You are Lugaru correct?"

"Go to hell!"

"We shall let this one leave."

"What! Why!?"

"Because he must live to test another group of Heroes…they will not know it yet, but he is needed."

The coward ran off into the night, and Warren turned to face them. "Where did you find that weapon?"

"In the Guild Hall…why?"

"That is Changeling…one of five weapons designed to change as the user completes trials that allow him to grow…it is different in each wielders hand, but the fact that you were chosen is extraordinary…to my knowledge, only those descended from the Hero of Oakvale could wield them…they were made by a friend of mine…he would have been my father-in-law had he lived…"

"Really? It's that special?"

"It is very rare…these are not his crowning achievement, but they are extremely powerful."

"Amazing…so wait, this means I've completed a trial!"

"And by slaying Romulus, not only have you freed me from a long-term rival…but you have killed the man who slew Hunter's parents."

They all turned to face Hunter, the gruff man looked away, "You let one escape…but I trust you know what you're doing…"

"I do," Warren replied, "One more thing before I forget."

He opened a chest at the back and threw a set of revolvers to Maria. "These are Spellshot…they will act like gauntlets and harness your innate Will abilities…and they don't need to be reloaded."

The black and silver pistols coursed with blue light. Maria inspected them and found her families mark on the back. "These are Highwind make?"

"These are among the Great Destroyers…weapons your family forged and destroyed the blueprints to so they would never be recreated…weapons like the Dragonstomper .48."

She marveled at the guns, "But if you're not too busy I do believe you have a boat to catch."

They rushed over to Westcliff just in time to see Sparrow exit the Crucible. People cheered and he waved; a new weapon in his hand. A silver axe that he showed off like a trophy…it probably was one. He reached Andrew and saw the axe had changed again, "I take it you succeeded in your endeavor?"

"And you in yours…" Andrew replied, "Crucible champion eh? Does that mean I get good seats next time?"

Sparrow laughed and patted his friend on the back, "Come on…I'd like you to see me off."

He followed his friend to the docks where he was force to relinquish his gear to Hammer; he went behind a crate and changed into a simple pair of boots, trousers, and a grey shirt. "Alright, I'm ready to go." He turned to face Andrew, "I will see you soon my friend."


	8. A Brief Intermission

**I knew I'd have to finish this chapter today before work starts up again tomorrow. Introducing...Reaver!**

A Brief Intermission

Reaver sat comfortably in his chair sipping a pleasant brandy. The five semi-conscious women upstairs a testament to his skill and endurance; a brief knock on his door roused him from his thoughts. He approached the door with a…mild…frustration. "This had bloody well be worth my time, you know how I hate to be disturbed!"

He opened the door and it was young Shiv. The boy was one of Reaver's lieutenants, and unbeknownst to the poor sod, he was Reaver's son. His mother had died in childbirth, and Reaver took it on himself to make the boy a good pirate…by selling him at age five to a rival pirate lord. He had returned not but ten years later with the same pirate lord's head in a box. Reaver was so proud he had made the boy a lieutenant on the spot. He had served him well over the past ten years, and at twenty-five, Reaver could honestly say that he was the longest living crew member Reaver had. "What is it Shiv?"

"A man's 'ere to see ya cap'n."

"Well tell him to go away, and if he refuses I'll send him off personally."

"Well…the thing is…"

"I'm already here 'Reaver'" The cloaked man behind him said with sarcasm.

Reaver saw the blue lines running down the man's face like a stream of tears and was stricken with fear, but he did not show it. "Please…by all means…enter…"

He entered, and Reaver closed the door behind him quickly drawing his pistol and pressing it to the man's head. "How the hell are you still alive…you…you should have died at Oakvale!"

"Put down the gun Matthew…I have no intention of harming you…besides…that gun has no bullets. You never keep it loaded."

"How…how do you know that!?"

"Because," He said turning to fix his golden eyes on Reaver, "It's the very same gun I gave to you many centuries ago, under the context you changed your ways…you have not…"

"Old man Mest?" He said as he dropped the pistol, "But…but you died before I ever summoned the Shadow Court."

"No…I was simply granted the same gift you were…only my court is composed of a single person…a blind Seer."

"So…you are granted eternal youth?"

"I am thirty years of age in appearance only…I was given the age of when I first met the Seer…but that's not what I'm here for…"

"Then what are you here for?"

"I am here to talk about your son…he is to be a Hero as you are."

"I'm no Hero…we both know that…"

"But you will be…and so will he…in five year's time, a group of Heroes will arrive to take your son with them to face the Pirate Lords…they will succeed, and in doing so seal your position as Pirate King truly…he will realize who he is…and become a true Hero."

"But…what if we refuse?"

"You will not…and neither will he."

"Is that a threat?"

"Call it a good guess."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'm not…"

"And if I kill you?"

"Well…you can try."

He drew his Dragonstomper, but in the next instant it was in the man's hand. "Just play your part Reaver…and do as I tell you."

The man left, and Reaver slumped back into his chair and rubbed his temples. He stood and threw his brandy at the wall with a scream. He leaned over his desk and Shiv entered. "Master?"

"Just…leave…tell the women to get out…and bring me a bottle of wine…"

Shiv left to do as he was told and returned with the wine and a slap-mark on his face. He poured Reaver a glass and stood to leave, "Shiv!" Reaver cried as the young man turned to face him, "Please…stay…have a drink with me."

Andrew felt his hand being crushed as Jessica screamed. Their first child was being born, and Jessica was intent on letting him know how much agonizing pain she was in. In the five years since Sparrow left, she had remained the same in looks. He had changed though. His hair was slightly longer and he had grown a beard. Maria had become the head of her family after the murder of her parents by the Highwayman guild hired by Lord Woodsworth. It had been a large burden on her and her usual strong nature was replaced with a growing weariness. Woodsworth had been imprisoned and his son Maxwell had taken control of the family. Hunter had taken it upon himself to hunt down the Highwaymen and find out what they were up to. Another contraction and another crippling squeeze, "You son of a bitch, you put this in me!"

"You said you wanted a baby!"

"Are you yelling at me!?"

"Are you yelling at her?" The midwife asked.

"Yes! I mean no!"

Sparrow's wife Alex walked up behind him and slapped him in the back of the head, "You have no idea the agony she's in, just shut up and take it like a man!"

He honestly didn't know how this woman had arrived at his doorstep, eight months-pregnant, five years ago, but she had and she had been a key part of their family ever since. Another few hours with the 'Iron Maiden' and it was over, and he was looking down at his daughter Anna. She had her father's golden hair, and her mother's striking blue eyes. She was beautiful. Hammer arrived later, and Andrew let her hold his daughter. "A right angel she is…and a strong little grip on her…even I can't get free."

He smiled and left Jessica with their child as he entered his office to speak with Hammer, "What can I do for you?"

"Hunter found the headquarters of the Highwayman Guilds…we take them on, and they fall into disarray. Maria avenges her family, and you solve another trial…I'm pretty sure that's what it will be at least."

"Alright, and what's your stake in this?"

"Theresa wants me to train…to get stronger not just physically but in how to fight as well."

"If she says so…then who am I to argue?"

They went to Rookridge to the ruins of the Temple of Shadows, it was rumored that the Guild was using this as a place to meet. They entered the courtyard and the Highwaymen turned to look at them. "Hello…we're here to…"

"Which one of you bastards killed my family!" Maria screamed drawing her Spellshots.

"Listen," One of them said, "You'd best turn around now if you don't want any trouble."

Hunter shot him in the throat, "Answer the lady…who killed her family?"

The Highwaymen drew their weapons, "Looks like we're doing this the hard way." Andrew said drawing his axe. It burned in his hand and vibrated furiously. He dropped it in confusion, and felt a dark presence beneath them writhing through the earth. He had little time to think as they rushed his group. Hammer jumped in and swung her hammer crushing a good bit of them. Hunter jumped in and swung his hatchets hacking and slashing as Maria fired her guns, a variety of spells flying from the barrel of her guns. Meanwhile, Andrew receded into darkness. The sounds of battle faded and he was alone. "You bring the key to usssss. Sssssset usssss free. Free usssss…and we ssssshall give you untold richessssss."

"You…you're lying…"

"It matterssssss not…Lucien is breaking the sssssealsssss that hold usssss…we will sssssssoon be free…and Albion will be ourssssssss."

He awoke to a scream, as a single Highwayman backed away in fear of Hammer, "I won't ask again you sodding asshole, where are the ones who killed her family!"

"Please, we're just the Morrowind Guild. You're looking for the Forsaken…they're residing in the Forsaken Fortress…but right now, they're at a meeting with the other Guilds in Bowerstone…in the catacombs."

"Thanks," Maria said, before shooting him,

"Maria!" Andrew cried, "That's not how we handle things."

"That's not how you handle things…I have my own way of dealing with scum."

They returned to Bowerstone quickly and headed for the Cemetery. They entered the catacombs through the old Godwin crypt and made their way through the tunnels arriving at a central chamber where the leaders of the individual guilds were around a map. "You've gone too far Darius!" They cried, "Attacking the Highwinds was out of the question…you should've just told Woodsworth to shove it."

"I don't need to listen to you, I serve Lucien first and foremost…not you pompous dicks!"

At this Maria rounded the corner and opened fire on them killing at least half. Darius turned and saw her and took off running, screaming to arms; the others tried to do the same but Maria gunned them down before taking off after Darius. "Avo be damned! Hammer, Hunter keep them away, I'm going after Maria!"

He pursued her as quickly as he could, staying right on her heels the while time until he heard a gunshot. He rounded the corner and saw Darius slumped against a wall with a bleeding leg. "You bastard…you killed them!"

"Maria stop!"

She placed the gun to his head, "What were their names!? You killed my parents, who were they!?"

"Do you keep track of every ant you squash?"

This threw her over the edge, she tried to shoot but Andrew tackled her. "Dammit Maria turn him in to the guards, let them handle this."

"After all the bandits you've killed you ask me to just let him walk!"

"I ask you to let it go…the people I've killed…I don't do it for revenge…I do it to protect people."

She sobbed and struggled, but he held her close until she had calmed down. Apparently Darius had tried to run, but Hammer caught him and took him to the guards. They re-entered the central chamber where one member had simply been grazed. He apologized on behalf of the guild for Darius and Maria forgave him, and apologized herself for the slaughter. "Are you kidding, I can't thank you enough! Now that I'm the head of the Guild, things will change. From now on we serve as mercenaries not assassins. And we'll start by repaying our debt to House Highwind…as your personal guard. The axe throbbed again, and the handle changed to gold and silver metals. He stared at the gleaming piece and was surprised. One more trial to go…but who was the final hero? And what was the voice he heard at Rookridge?


	9. 10 Years Later

**Work was hell this week, so Sunday I jumped on this one early and wrote half of it. It's finished now, and it's up. I hope you enjoy, read and review. The feedback lets me know y'all care. :) Added Note: Motherfucking typos...had to go back and revise it because I put Oakvale instead of Oakfield.**

10 Years Later

Andrew massaged his temples, as the noise in the other room grew louder. Jessica walked up to him and left him a cup of tea, "Here you are dear."

He sipped gingerly, "You'd think our house was infested with devils if you heard this racket!"

"Well, Alex is doing the best she can."

Alexis was Sparrow's wife, who'd they'd found out about after she showed up at their door eight months pregnant with a letter in her hand from Sparrow, sent before he left for the Spire. They had taken her in and helped her raise her children. The twins were horrid ever since they'd turned six, the boy and girl knew no restraint when it came to playing and they always were a racket. From the other room, the crying of his own son came like a rock breaking glass. His oldest, his daughter came in. "Papa, William is crying."

"Thank you Anna, you go with your Mother and try to calm him down…I'll talk with the twins…"

He entered the room and the twins were jumping and swinging around like brigands as her mother chased them around trying to get them to sit down. "QUIET!" He yelled, his Will lines flaring and his eyes glowed an unnatural azure. The kids turned to face him, and the sight of a full-grown Hero positively terrified them because they shrank behind their mother. He sighed and his Will lines receded as he walked up to them gently. "Adrian…Guinevere…come here children."

The nine-year-olds approached him cautiously and stood in front of him rigidly. "When your father was young…he was as full of energy and life as you were…but he also knew restraint…and when to be patient. I am a very busy man as of late; since the Court has undergone change…I also have a family of my own to care for and watch over…I agreed to let your mother stay here with you because I expected you to behave…if your father was here he would be harsher with you than I am. So I only ask that you behave…and that you act appropriately. Can you do that?"

"Yes Uncle Andrew…" They replied in unison.

He ran his hand over his blonde beard and tousled the kid's hair. "Come on now; let's apologize to Anna and William."

He brought them in and William had grown silent and gone back to his napping. Anna stood over him and Jessica was sitting in the corner rubbing her temples like Andrew was earlier. The children apologized to their cousins and left to play outside. "By Avo, how do you do it?" Jessica asked Alex.

She sighed, "I'm a patient woman…I've waited ten years for that git to come home…and I've raised his children with patience and fairness…but believe me, when he returns he'll have a piece of my mind." He admired her…it took little less than another Hero to reign a Hero in…but she managed rather well for herself. He knew of no one else who could give Sparrow a good tongue lashing. Just then there was a knock at the door. He opened it and outside was Hunter and Warren.

"I hope I'm not interrupting much." Warren said looking towards Anna and smiling, "Hello little one." He pulled a bag of sweets from his cloak and gave some to her, "Give some of these to your cousins would you?"

"Okay!" She said bounding off.

He looked after her bounding off with a look of deepest sorrow in his eyes. "Is something the matter?" Andrew asked.

"She looks like…" He stopped as he bowed his head and tears gently flowed. He sniffed and cleared his eyes, "It doesn't matter…Theresa says that Monty has been going to the beach in Oakfield for weeks now…she believes Sparrow may return today."

It was the best news Andrew had heard all month. He gathered up some small possessions and Jessica summoned Maria. They left Anna and William with the nanny and Alex and her kids came along as well. They all gathered at the beach as they saw the ship sail in on the horizon. The man who stepped off onto the deck was as tall and muscular as Hammer. He had a scruffy black beard and short choppy hair. He wore nothing but a vest and a set of patchy trousers and boots. He walked off with a well-dressed scholar who from the bright Will lines on his body must be the Hero Garth. Sparrow's own will lines were bright, by his stature and magnitude; you'd think he was the Archon of old.

Andrew smiled warmly at his friend and waved, but Alex stormed up to him. "Alex!" He cried running to meet her, "I missed you so…"

She slapped him, a loud resounding slap that echoed across the beach. "TEN YEARS! Ten years I waited patiently for you to return. Ten years I was afraid you had died like Victor! I…I was at my wits end…I thought…if I did what Victor did maybe I'd see you again…I…I…"

He pulled her in close and kissed her, a deep passionate kiss that conveyed his feelings, "I was afraid you would do that…that you'd think I'd left you…I was afraid of losing you Alex…you mean more to me than the whole world…I love you dear."

She sniffled, "You'd better you'd bloody git…I raised your crazy kids for those ten years…they'll be ten tomorrow…will you help us celebrate?"

"I would love to darling…what are their names?"

"Adrian and Guinevere…I would've named her Rose but…it didn't quite seem right just yet…"

Across the beach, Garth spoke with Theresa and he disappeared in a flash of light. Theresa approached Sparrow with his old clothes and weapons. "I predicted you'd grow…so I had Hammer sew your clothes to the right size. Warren also has a present for you."

The cloaked man approached Sparrow with a coat. Similar to the one he wore, except it was red with gold accents. Sparrow went back to the ship to change, and when he came back out he truly looked like a beacon of hope. He had trimmed his beard and hair, so they were neat. His hair was unkempt still, but it didn't look frayed. If he didn't know better he'd think Warren and Sparrow were twins. Sparrow descended the dock. On his left shoulder was a Sparrow sewn into the jacket and down each sleeve were two words in a foreign script. Sparrow approached Warren, and Andrew saw the Guild Seal embroidered onto the back of his jacket. "These words…what do they mean?"

He pointed to the one beneath the Guild Seal shoulder-guard on his right arm. "It translates to Hara…which in ancient Snowspire means hope…it also means Hero."

He pointed to the one beneath the Sparrow. "This is also ancient Snowspire script…it goes with a legend. Once, there was a Hero and a princess. The Hero was of common birth, but he loved the princess and she loved him. However, her father the King didn't approve. He sent the Hero on many perilous adventures and each time the Hero succeeded. One night, the Hero broke into the castle and asked the princess to flee with him. She said yes, and they left. When the king found out, he was furious and sent a group of his finest knights to kill the Hero and drag his rebellious daughter home. The knights chased them until they arrived at a cliff overlooking the ocean. There was no escape, and yet the Hero and his lover prayed to the gods to deliver them from this trial. Their prayers were answered, as a strong wind forced them off the cliff, and changed them into sparrows. They flew and flew until they reached Albion, and they were finally free. This script, reads Sparra. In Snowspire, it means free."

"Free…" Sparrow said as he stroked the embroidery and thought to his own namesake.

"Sparrow," Warren said placing his hand on the man's shoulder, "You are free to choose your own destiny…as a Hero you are hope…the hope for a better future."

Sparrow smiled, and embraced his wife firmly but gently. "Well, what say we get home and have that party now?"

On their way back they picked up Hammer from the Rookridge Inn and rode on to Bowerstone. There, Andrew introduced his daughter to her uncle Sparrow. As soon as Sparrow got home, he was all over the festivities. He traveled to the Highwind house to request a shooting gallery for his kid's party, he went to the new head of the Yorke family, Newton, and requested special coins be minted specially for the party, and the celebration of them coming of age.

He requested Lord Scott's help with decorations and invitations, as he did not trust Sir Cluck to leave out chickens. He asked Sir Cluck to make a special pendant for each child, and contracted Woodsworth to handle furniture and the lumber required for the games. He finally went to Faraday about his new invention called a dunking booth. He asked if one could be made to support a Hero of his size and weight. Faraday said it was possible, but the trigger would be very sensitive. "That's alright, what's the point if only one kid can dunk a Hero…I want to give them all a chance."

After everything was set up, and the party ready they just had to wait and pick the right location. Sparrow asked if they could use the castle and Lord Cluck said it was fine if they wanted to move in. Sparrow accepted but declined the offer of the crown; his job was not yet done and he'd like to see it all through before he took the crown. They waited a day, and then the festivities began.

Sparrow dragged Garth along to display his talents, Garth was not pleased, but he complied and filled the children with awe and wonder. Sparrow sat atop the dunk tank, and every child and friend at the party was more than happy to dunk the Hero. He would always fall in with a smile on his face, and get back on the stand. Kid's enjoyed the shooting gallery, with their tiny pop guns. Adrian showed great proficiency with the gun, even challenging Maria at one point. He lost promptly, but was a good sport about it. Guinevere enticed the boys, and Sparrow jumped out of the swim tank at one point to shoo them away. The children loved their father, the strong yet foolish man who was nothing but fun to be around. He kept them out of trouble, but he loved them.

Finally the crowning moment where the cake was brought out and it was time to open presents; the other children weren't required to bring anything because this was a public event; a celebration of Sparrow's return and the children's birthday. But friends and family gave them gifts. For Guinevere, the Cluck family had made her a golden pendant with a sapphire while her brother had the same but with a ruby. They said that the stones were magic, and they could communicate with their father through his Guild Seal so they would never have to feel alone. The Faraday's presented them with special little clockwork toys that would walk about and talk, as odd as that sounded. The Yorke's held up their end of the bargain and presented the children with two special silver coins with Guinevere's face on one side, and Adrian's on the other. Sir Scott gave the children each an augment that his family had mined from a cave. Guinevere's was cold to the touch and accidentally froze her juice when she dropped it in. Adrian's shot out little fireworks that popped and fizzled. Lord Woodworth made them both special training swords and with the Highwind's help, some special pop guns. It finally came down to Andrew and Sparrow; they looked at one another and grinned. With Warren's help they had made their gifts for the children. For Guinevere, for her love of books, they had consorted with Garth to make her a story book of ancient Old Kingdom and Snowspire legends. For Adrian, they presented him a knife…Warren had given it to them, despite all the years he said it had existed, it was polished and carved so well it looked brand new. It was a knife made from a deer's antler with a single word carved into it, Hara…which in Snowspire, meant Hero.


	10. Wraithmarsh March

**Finally finished it, and you'll be happy to know I only have two more work days before I go back to college, so I will be able to write more than usual...however, I am done for today...please enjoy, review, and P.M. me with any questions or concerns.**

Wraithmarsh March

Warren sat in the old Guild Hall, the usual hood he had was pulled over his eyes and he slept blissfully. Theresa roused him from his sleep, "Warren, you have served me faithfully for years…but soon I will no longer be here to guide you. There is someone I wish for you to protect."

"Another descendant of mine?"

"No, I want you to serve as the guide for the next generation of Heroes."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your next descendant Rose…you must let her be and not interfere with her mission. She must face the darkness alone…as the Hero of Oakvale did. She must realize her destiny and then she will leave for Samarkand. You will defend Albion in her stead and train a new group of Heroes to fight. I will not be able to help you…my sight will be…preoccupied."

He didn't understand but he nodded anyway. She hadn't led him astray so far. "There will be Three Heroes from Three great bloodlines…you must defend and watch over them."

He nodded and left, it was about time to gather Andrew and the others.

Andrew sat in his study once more. Sparrow had stayed as promised and he and Alex had spent much time together and with his children before moving out to his house in Oakfield. He had gone out adventuring again, and Andrew was stuck with finances and matters of the court. A gentle knock at his door and Warren entered. "The time for your final trial has come…if you will come with me."

"What about Jessica and the others?"

"I have gathered them…this way please."

Warren was obviously unnerved by whatever was about to happen but he followed grimly. They all entered a carriage and rode off to Brightwood. There Warren took them to the farthest southern edge of the forest where black thorns grew over a stone face. He turned to Jessica, "If you would, could you use Light on this spot?"

She raised her hand and a bright light shone forth and the thorns receded and the stone face fell to the group as thick fog spewed from its mouth. "Beyond this point is Wraithmarsh, stay close to Jessica's light as it will be the only thing to cut the darkness. You will continue through Darkwoods until you reach that place. I will warn you now that it is a place of great evil. There are banshees, restless souls, and balverines. They will hamper your path but they will not deter your goal…Andrew…Jessica…stay safe and do not die…you have children waiting at home for you…Hunter, keep them safe…and Maria…keep a level head. I wish you all luck, and I hope to see you on the other side."

He vanished with a swish of his cloak and they stood facing the darkness before them, Jessica drew her sword and held her other hand forward as Andrew and Hunter took up positions on either side of her with their axes drawn. Maria took up the rear aiming Spellshot into the darkness. They walked slowly through the fog passing gnarly black trees and rune stones. An old whorehouse that was in serious disrepair and a large and ancient Cullis Gate.

Finally they reached Wraithmarsh and it was more horrifying than they had imagined. The soil had splatters of blood permanently soaked into the soil and the screams and howls of the damned echoed through that place like a record of the events that transpired. Jessica cancelled out the light, as the moon shone brightly overhead. They moved slowly through the marsh in silent reverence and fear. "This place, there's something not right about it…" Jessica said.

"This place was the sight of a horrible ritual," Warren spoke through Andrew's guild seal, "It used to be a haven away from the worries of the world, but a foolish youth who feared the cold hand of death made a deal with the Shadow Court and brought about the end of all life in Oakvale…it was tragic."

"You sound as if you were there…"

"I was…I watched my neighbors and my friends consumed by fire and shadow…I watched their blood soak the soil, and I watched a young man's life fall to pieces in an instant."

Andrew shook his head and then heard an awful shriek as the fog began to roll in. Jessica threw up her hand instinctively and the light cut clean through the fog fixing on a hooded figure. As the light struck her she screamed. Minions of shadow sprung from the ground and Maria shot them. She drooped her head and Hunter grabbed his hatchet handle and chucked it into her. Her hood fell off and a woman with chestnut hair and emerald eyes looked at him. "Hunter…why didn't you save me…it hurt…when the balverines tore me to pieces…Annie had to watch as her mother was torn to pieces…your poor sister…why didn't you save me?"

He was dumbstruck, "Mom…I was out hunting with the clan…I didn't know…I'm sorry…so sorry…"

Maria shot the woman in the face with a shock bullet and she convulsed before falling to the ground in a heap. Hunter turned on her with a face full of rage, "That was my mother! Why did you kill her…answer me!?"

"Look for yourself."

He turned and the corpse before him looked like a mummy. They continued in silence, until they reached a large bridge and a crypt sat to their left. They felt a cold, evil presence emanating from the crypt they could hear children laughing, and one girl crying. "What's the matter Myrtle, you don't want to play now? We're just throwing stones…what's the matter?"

"Please…stop throwing the rocks at me…I just want to skip stones with you all."

"We are skipping stones…just stay still and they'll bounce right off."

They heard a sickening thwack and then a thud, and nothing but laughter. "Looks like she couldn't take it…oh well, let's move on."

"What was that?" Andrew asked.

"Myrtle was a girl in Oakvale around the time of its destruction. My friend Richard Shard was investigating a magical toy chest he received from the school when he died, and it was sent back to the school. Myrtle was killed and placed in the chest where she merged with the entity who went from murderous and terrorizing to murderous and playful. Chesty as it called itself consumed Myrtle. She died…and everyone involved with her didn't even care…it was tragic."

"That's horrible…"

"Not entirely…one person cared…a young boy named Matthew Rose…everyday he'd leave a special red and white rose on her grave her parents made for her…he was a good boy…but his fear led him to foolishness."

"…Matthew destroyed Oakvale didn't he?"

"…yes…he did…"

"Maybe he can be saved one day."

"I appreciate your optimism, but that boy has committed atrocity after atrocity all for the sake of his own preservation."

They continued until they reached a circle of crypts and Hollow men began to flood from every orifice of the surrounding area. Maria rained fire bolts down on them and they splashed, coating the entire area in flames. Jessica and Andrew followed suit holding one another's hand they channeled their Will together. "Unison Raid!?" Warren shouted over the Guild Seal, "Well what do you know; I guess any descendant of Thomas can click with any descendant of mine."

They released and a bolt of fire shot into the air before bursting into a halo of fire that rained down on the hollow men and stuck to the ground. When the flames had cleared they continued on their path into Bloodstone. Upon arriving Warren told them to head to Reaver's mansion on the hill. They arrived and were shown in by a bald and heavily tattooed pirate.

Inside Reaver was posing for a man who was carving a ship's figurehead with Reaver as an angel. As they walked in brain matter and blood splattered against the wall. "That damn fool…I told him not to make me so pure looking…if the figurehead looks like a god then I'll look like a smutty pirate…oh hello there, my you are a beautiful one." He said to Jessica, "Maybe we should retreat to my quarters for some refreshment…an exercise."

Jessica gasped and Andrew stepped in, "I'm her husband!"

"Oh you can join in, I make a great marriage counselor you know. Now how many partners are you open to?"

"One!"

"Just me then, ok…"

"No! My husband!"

Reaver looked around as if not grasping the situation, "…Well he can watch!"

A young man walked in who looked almost similar to Reaver. His chin stripe was bigger, and he was more muscular, but his striking eyes and wavy brown hair were captivating. "Sir, we're getting off topic, I think they're here at the request of that man you spoke with a while ago…the Master Mest."

Reaver looked like he was really resisting the urge to shoot everyone in the room, "Ah yes…that 'man'…what is it that you want?"

"We're looking for a Hero…we believe he may be here."

"Oh so you're looking for me…sorry, I don't take autographs."

"Uh…no um you see we need help with a very important…"

"Oh for fuck's sake, hand him your Guild Seal!" Warren screamed.

Andrew winced and handed the Guild Seal to Reaver. He reluctantly took it and winced himself as he held it and the other man tried to pry it from his captain's hands to no avail. Finally Reaver released it panting heavily and glaring at Andrew he returned it to him. "Shiv…please go with these people and help them run their blasted errand…I'm not in the mood anymore…"

"Right away Captain."

"Uh, we wanted a Hero…"

"And you're getting one…Shiv is descended from Heroic blood, now leave me be! Thanks for stopping by, get the hell out, tatty-bye!" He said as he threw them out and slammed the door.

Warren spoke over the Guild Seal, "He's not gotten any brighter in all the time I've known him."

"Uh…okay, so what's our task?"

"Lucien has contracted the Pirate Lords to capture Reaver and bring him to the Spire…although he's a twat we can't allow this to happen…take Shiv and find a ship. I can assure you he will know what to do…just be careful, pirates are ruthless and Shiv might not be trustworthy…keep an eye on him and solve your task."

Andrew turned to Shiv, "Well Shiv we're welcome to have you aboard."

"Likewise." He said as he patted Maria on the ass.


	11. The Lords of the Sea and Tides of Fate

**God this took forever to try and write. Sorry for the delay, I just have had a lot on my plate and I've had zero inspiration. But it's here now, please tell me what you think and see what we can do about that...Tatty-bye!**

The Lords of the Sea and the Tides of Fate

Andrew stood at the head of the ship gazing out at the dark open sea before them and wondered what exactly the keep of the Pirate Lords looked like. His question was answered with faint torch light and a brilliant light house. "Once upon a time this place was known as Hook Coast, now it is known as the Den of Thieves." Warren spoke over the Guild Seal.

"So what should we be on the lookout for?" Andrew asked.

"Beyond this point my power is limited; just know that as soon as your feet hit that ground everyone there will become your enemy. It is a den of thieves and pirates, so I'd advise you change into something more…practical."

Maria and Jessica dressed in blouses and leather pants with stocky boots while Maria tied her hair under a cap Jessica let it flow fine. Andrew put on a captain's coat and a hat to blend in. Shiv chuckled silently at them as Hunter just sat quietly.

They stepped off the dock into a world completely different from their own. Here was a place more steeped in sin than Bloodstone. Whores and men consorted openly in the streets or in the back-alleys. People drank, fought, and gambled with no fear in their hearts. A few captains sat away from everyone else laughing at the others foolishness from atop the lighthouse.

They walked into a bar and Hunter went immediately to the bartender. "Hello Griggs."

"I'll be damned, Hunter Slade the King of Balverines here in our presence!" He whistled loud and everyone quieted down, "This man is a living legend! Slew 100 balverines in the Witchwood Coliseum on Knothole Glade! This man is the very reason balverines hide in the dark! So what are you doing here, are you on…official business?"

He pointed to Andrew and the others, "Got hired by Reaver to fetch him a pet balverine to keep so his crew would get in line."

The older man chuckled, "Aye that young 'uns a wild and mangy brute; a good many captains 'ere would love to see his head on a pike."

He glanced at his companions, "So I've heard…anything about these captains I need to know?"

"Stay clear of 'em…they're as dangerous as a storm and as brutal as a Kraken." The old sea dog replied.

"Thank you, but I'll take my chances." Hunter said.

They climbed the lighthouse and confronted the pirate lords. There were five men, and they were terrifying even for Andrew. Captain Caluma a Samarkandian pirate who had tattooed his face to look like his lips had been stitched together and then he wore a balverine skull as a mask. His dreadlocks and heavily tattooed body were a terrifying sight.

The next man was Captain Scar; a blind captain whose skill with a blade and gun earned him the name, "The Angel of Death".

Captain Agony who was a burly man who refused to use guns or blades, instead he decided to fight with his fists and break anyone who thought he was wrong.

Captain Putnam was a salty old sailor who was said to control legions of Hollow Men on his ship the Ghost of Snowspire.

The final man was Greybeard an older gentleman who oversaw the Lords. He was said to practice everything from shadow-worship to resurrection of the dead. He was known to even the smallest child as Skorm's Advent.

He leaned in and Andrew saw his red irises and realized why people not only feared him but steered clear of him. He was a Hero. "So I hear you lot all work for Reaver…hello again Shiv." He said to the young man.

He bowed, "Captain Greybeard…it's been too long." With that Shiv dove across the table and slammed Putnam's head into the table cracking the man's skull. Agony roared and Shiv drew his twin cutlasses and drove them through the sides of the burly man's neck and twisted ripping it apart before decapitating him. He swung at Scar who ducked, so he swung his leg up and kicked the man clean off the lighthouse to the streets below. Caluma tried to run and he just threw his sword through the man's neck. As the pirate fell to the ground bleeding profusely, Shiv walked up slowly and shot him in the back of the head. Andrew sat in awe of the brutality and speed Shiv had just shown, and Greybeard just smirked and clapped for the man.

"Bravo…it's been so long since I've seen you fight and I must say I am always impressed. You fight like the devil in a man's body…honestly if I hadn't already claimed the title you would be Skorm's Advent."

Shiv smiled; flecks of blood on his face and cloths. "You are too kind sir, sorry about the mess, but to be honest these men didn't deserve to be pirate lords…not like you or Reaver…or me even."

"Well Shiv, it's been a pleasure but you know you can't just attack this place and kill off my men without a consequence."

"You should've thought about that before you sided with Lucien." Andrew spoke up.

"Oh, so you can talk? Listen kiddy, I've been doing this since before you could stand, and even then Reaver was the King. Reaver has been King of these waters for over 300 years and I'll be damned if that doesn't change soon. No man deserves to rule over land forever. Eternity is cold, and he don't deserve the perks."

"Well it's a shame you feel that way captain…I wished to avoid killing you because of the years we sailed together before Reaver when I killed the captain and made you pirate lord…but all good things come to an end." He drew the hammer back on his pistol and fired.

The captain simply held up and finger and a strong wind held the bullet in place. Red lines coursed over his body like veins of power. "You didn't honestly think I would let you get away with this did you? I am a Hero after all…and it's time you learned what that means when one faces you." He held up his hand and a strong blast nocked them off the tower and down to the streets below. The bandits and pirates looked at the Heroes lying on the cold stone floor and the captain simply yelled out to all the pirates, "These men have slaughtered my mates. Kill em all!"

The brigands surrounded them with blades and guns bristling at the ready and Shiv simply drew his cutlasses and made a mad dash towards the lighthouse. Andrew went hot on his heels as Jessica and Maria worked together using Spellshot and Jessica's Spellblade to rain fire and lighting down on the buildings and pirates around. Hunter moved through the crowd like a balverine out for blood hacking and slashing destroying everyone in his path. That night would forever be known in Albion's history as Avo's Purge of the Den of Thieves. As fire and lightning rained from the skies destroying all in their path and the waves churned and the boats creaked. The Will in the air that night was heavy with conflict as Greybeard clashed with Andrew and Shiv. The old captain rained down his magic at them raising Hollow Men and blasting at them with lightning. But Andrew had skills of his own and he ran through the masses shooting and hacking with his axe carving a path for Shiv as the young pirate leaped over Hollow Men and boxes, charged up the stairs and arrived at the final Pirate Lord. The man weaved together Vortex and Lightning as a typhoon of energy washed over Shiv. But he fought against it with his own strength and drove his first cutlass through the man's hands before driving the second through his skull.

He stood at the top of the tower and cried out in victory as the pirates scattered and the village burned. He approached them and Maria blushed, "I think I went a little overboard…we kind of lost our ship."

Shiv chuckled and tousled her hair, "For a rich girl you can get pretty violent. Maybe there's a career as a pirate for you yet. The positions of Pirate Lords opened up, what do you say, you and me against the world?"

They all laughed and then Warren appeared. "Well I have to congratulate you on your final trial; however this is not over yet."

The Captain staggered down the stairs and drew the cutlass from his head. "I have to hand it to you; I didn't think you had it in you Shiv. But you did…however I'm not the easiest man to kill."

"Gluttony…Greybeard the Indulger."

"Oh, so you remember me Mest? It's been a while."

"You know him?" Andrew asked.

"Let's just say that Theresa, Reaver, and I aren't the only ones living forever…there are at least five others…and you're looking at one of them."

He took a bow and Warren charged at him and grabbed him by the throat. "This ends here…Theresa and Scythe send their regards…traitor…"

He drew a strange black stone from his coat and forced it down the captain's throat. The old man's eyes grew wide and he started to shake. He began aging and decaying before their very eyes and soon all that was left was a stomach, bloody and swirling with darkness before them. "Stab it and use Light." Warren said to Jessica.

She did as she was told and when the brilliance faded all that was left was ash. The axe in Andrew's hand throbbed and soon the axe burst into flames. They didn't burn Andrew and they gathered at the head of the axe. He stood in awe of his weapon and it's completion before the room fell around them and he was enveloped in darkness. "The key issssss complete…come to usssss in Rookridge…for we hold the soul of the Sparrow."

He awoke from that dream in a panic. "We have to get back, Sparrow's in grave danger!"

Warren seemed startled by this and then he winced, "Theresa says that Lucien's men have begun bombing Bloodstone…they're trying to kidnap Reaver and Sparrow."

He led them to an old spot on the edge of town and brushed away vines and snow. Beneath it was a Cullis gate. He gathered his Will and shot lightning at it. Jessica, Andrew and Maria joined in and the gate powered up. "This gate will only take us to a gate it's been linked to…which unfortunately is in Wraithmarsh…we'll have to cut through Darkwoods again." They nodded and stepped through.

The landing was disorienting and when they landed Warren immediately roused them. "Jessica, Light. Everyone else, run like hell."

Shiv seemed disoriented as to where they were going or what they were doing but he complied as they ran. The woods must have sensed their urgency, because the vines were thick and the fog was thicker. It seemed like eternity passed as they ran towards Brightwood. They emerged into the sunlight and panted. "We've got to keep moving." Andrew said.

Shiv finally spoke up, "So why am I here?"

"You are here to help them pass the final trial; to save the Hero Sparrow and to give way to a new generation of Heroes."

"Ok, but why am I here?"

Warren seemed irritated, "You are here to atone for your ancestor Matthew Rose for the complete annihilation of Oakvale. Over ten thousand souls burned and bled the night Oakvale disappeared from memory and was replaced with Wraithmarsh. Your family was soaked with sin the day he denied his lineage for his own sake!"

He stood in shock trying to develop an argument but Warren wouldn't hear it. "We're out of time here." He held open his hands and his Will lines glowed as bright as the sun, soon they were encased in his golden balverine and he collapsed before them, "This will take you to the edge of Brightwood…save Sparrow…" With this the world around them blurred as the large balverine bounded over land and through water. They reached the edge of the forest and the sun had begun to set. Large Shards floated overhead and moved towards Bower Lake.

They ran as fast as their legs would take them and with much staggering and stumbling they arrived at Bower Lake. Andrew saw the bright lights and the Shards closing in on them and he took off at full speed blocking out the cries from Jessica and his companions. He ran up the stairs and heard the first gunshot and Monty's yelp. He froze and then began trying to move. He had almost made it when the second gunshot followed and he heard Sparrow's body thud on the ground. He ran to the top in time to see Lucien vanish and his friend's blood pool out onto the stone. He moved slowly as if in a daze as the world disappeared around him. All that was left was Sparrow's body and the blood. Shadows wrapped around Sparrow and began to drag him through the stone. He reached for his friends coat and tried to pull him out. He struggled and couldn't free him. Instead he fell back as a music box fell from Sparrow's coat. "We own him now…come to usssss and free usssss…then you shall have your Sparrow…" The darkness laughed maniacally as the world appeared around Andrew. He sat there on the hill looking at his friend's blood and wondering what he should do.


	12. Light and Shadow

**Took a while, but the end is almost upon us...with the epilogue out tomorrow this story will be finished...although I want to do Fable 3 I might just skip over it to do Sons of Archon...trying to time between and around Fable 3, Fable: Edge of the World, and Fable: The Journey is too hard seeing as I missed out on two of the three...but I can promise that Sons of Archon will be good.**

Light and Shadow

Andrew didn't know how long he sat there holding the music box. It could have been minutes, hours, days…it all blended together for him. But one image stuck clearly in his mind, Sparrow's lifeless body, his Heroic blood spilling over the stone as the darkness consumed him, and the shadows cackling with delight. Jessica and the others arrived and slowly approached him. She wrapped her arms around him and comforted him, as the other Heroes stood in dismay of their failed mission.

"This is it then…" Shiv said, "I team up with you lot for only a little while, and not only is my home in flaming ruins, but my father is in the hands of a madman!"

"You father? You mean you knew Reaver was…" Maria started.

"Of course I knew…we look alike, we fight the same, albeit I'm more tenacious, and we both love women who are pure…"

Maria coughed, "I don't know I you noticed, but that wasn't pure in anyway…"

"He doesn't show it, but from what I heard about my mum, she was the only one who could stand up to him. She was fiery, and strong, and extremely kind from what I hear…and he loved her…"

"Is that what you see in me?" Maria asked.

Hunter stepped in, "Look, can we have this discussion elsewhere…Andrew did just lose his only brother…"

"No it's fine…" Andrew said, "Go and talk about whatever you wish."

They left him there with Jessica, passing Warren on their way down, as he hugged the wall and moved slowly to stay upright. "Andrew…Andrew are you? Oh…there you are, where's Sparrow?"

"He's dead…" Andrew replied.

"Dead? No, no, no, we were supposed to arrive in time…we were supposed to save him!"

"I'm guessing you're not the only one Theresa played for a fool…I don't think she had any intention of us saving Sparrow…"

Warren stood there in disbelief as his face contorted with sorrow and rage. He howled with bloodlust and anguish at the moon before falling to his knees. "DAMN IT!" He cried as he fell to the floor, "I serve you for FOUR HUNDRED YEARS! What do you want from me!?"

The cold air provided no answers, and soon the tears flowed evenly between the three individuals gathered on Heroes Hill. Soon there were no more tears to cry and they simply sat in silence. Warren uncorked his flask and drank freely, "Well that's it then? Lucien wins? Great plan there Seer…"

"What did she expect us to do; I mean…why give me this task if I was destined to fail?"

"Destiny's a funny thing." Warren replied, "From the legends I've heard, we were destined to be eradicated when the Void entered our world…instead, Archon rose and fought them, and built his empire on their ruins, and then we built our empire on Archon's ruins…I guess Lucien will repeat the process, but from what I've seen, the fate of the world can be changed by a few men and women…I was content in rotting in Bargate Prison, until Thomas Cluck came to me with the proposal to train a runt of a Hero. At first I was skeptical, but I looked at her and I saw that determination and knew she was destined for great things. I trained her and we fought the darkness together, and eventually I married her…I could have done nothing, and it probably wouldn't have changed anything…but I chose to stand with her, and the course of history was changed…for every champion of Light, there are always those supporting them from the Shadows…so let me ask you…what is your destiny?"

He looked at his weapon, and over to Sparrow's music box and he knew his answer. He stood and Warren smiled as he saw the same determination and bright golden hair Amara once had. Andrew looked at Warren, "Did you ever regret it, not getting to live in the spotlight or serve along-side your descendants?"

He smiled, "Four-hundred years and never once have I been asked that…I served dutifully as a shadow to the greater Heroes of the past, and never once a thank you…I'm surprised my descendants had so little respect, but then again, neither did I…I'm glad to see you've grown up from the stupid kid I wanted to hit over the head into the determined man I see today…so what's your plan…Hero…"

He looked to Jessica and she smiled at him, and Shiv and the others climbed the stairs to meet his gaze. "We go to Rookridge, to finish this."

Shiv grinned, "I can honestly say this has been the most fun I've ever had, beating up thugs and pirates for Reaver was never this much fun, just promise me when it's over I can fight you."

Andrew smiled, "I'll honor that."

"Then I; Shiv, son of the Hero of Skill Reaver, am you man!"

"I will serve," Hunter said, "And when your brother takes the throne, the Hunter Clan shall serve you always."

"I've been with you since the beginning you idiot." Maria said as she punched him in the shoulder, "Just don't get my best friend killed."

He turned to Jessica and took her hands in his, "My love?"

"If you abandoned Sparrow now I know you'd never forgive yourself…so who am I to bar the door?"

He smiled and stood, "Then let's save him!"

A few hours and an expensive carriage ride later they arrived at Rookridge Inn. As they entered the courtyard, the shadows billowed out in a thick cloud that made the night even darker. It surrounded them and whispered in their skulls; but they were prepared. Andrew's Axe lit the darkness and Jessica's saber joined his weapon. Maria began to fire her guns, sending fire and light into the swarm. They receded and shrieked. "We'll hold the line!" Warren said as he and Hunter stood their ground. Maria and Shiv turned to them, "We'll help you. Sorry Jessica, but I'm staying here for this one."

She nodded and took off with Andrew down the hole. "No need to hold back Shiv." Warren said as he tapped Shiv's forehead. Knowledge flooded into his mind, images and memories, thoughts and experiences. He was not just descended from the Hero Reaver, but from the Hero Sol as was the Cluck family.

His swords glowed with light, and the monsters hissed. He grinned with malice, "Now we can begin." He jumped into the fray and like that the light blinked out, before exploding outward in a bright flash of light that fought back the darkness. Maria simply stared in awe.

"Heroes are truly terrifying are they not?" Warren asked.

Maria smiled and aimed. "I guess we are." She said as she fired spell after spell into the horde.

Jessica and Andrew ran down the stairs into the chamber and saw a wheel and a single man leaning on it, "Amazing piece isn't it…like a dinner bell…they spin it and we get to feast on the souls of the fools they bring in." His eyes flashed red and he dissolved into shadow before towering above them. "My name is Belphegor. And I am the King of Madness!" He said as he swiped his hand at them.

"He's not important!" Andrew yelled as he loped off an arm and black ooze pooled from the wound onto the floor. It tried to wrap its way up his leg and as it did he felt his mind slipping. Jessica slashed at it and he snapped back.

"Go! I'll hold him off…save Sparrow!"

He ran past her to a small cave on the right, that descended deeper than any tunnel until he reached a small room where Sparrow stood, entombed in darkness, his arms spread wide like a cross.

"Ssssso, you have come…did you bring the key?"

He showed them his axe, "Right here…let him go and I free you."

It cackled, "You make a bargain with darknessss? You are Archon'ssssss descendant indeed…Sssssset us free!"

"As you wish," He said as he quickly pulled the music box from his coat and began to turn it, the song was slow and sad, offering the promise of a perfect world, or a bloody one. A light rose from the box that seemed to beckon Sparrow.

"No! We ssssshall not be denied!", it screeched as it began to envelope him.

"Sparrow!" He called out to his friend.

His eyes snapped open with azure light, and his Will lines flared bright. He got off his cross and approached Andrew, seizing the music box and then he was gone in a flash of radiant light. The darkness howled with rage, "You have damned yoursssself!"

He picked up his axe and held it close, "He who faces these trials gains the power to change his destiny," He whispered to himself as he stared at the weapon, "Depending on the person's actions and nature the weapon can take on many forms…We are the Heroes who support the champion from the Shadows!" He held the weapon high and swung, unleashing the hellfire stored in the weapon upon the darkness, as he was consumed by the carnage.


	13. Epilogue: The Coronation

**I spent my time listening to all my Fire Emblem sentimental tracks to plan this out...it may be cheesy or you may think it a bad end to a story...but to me it was beautiful...**

Coronation

"Your majesty, they're ready for you." Jasper called.

"Thank you Jasper." Sparrow replied. His new butler was much better than the old one, Jasper was punctual, he was courteous, and he wasn't afraid to over-step his bounds. This butler had some guts to him. Next entered Sir Walter Beck, his right hand man, he had been head of the city guard near Bower Lake recently, but with the new re-formation of the Albion Army he felt he needed someone he could trust to do the right thing. Some other sheriffs were either dolts or were corrupt. Walter was smart, strong, and dependable. Other's to receive promotion were Captain Swift of Brightwood, whose fight against the Hobbes and bandits in the area made him a perfect choice, seeing as the other sheriffs just sat on their asses.

He looked at himself in the mirror, only forty, and he had greying hair and withered skin. But he didn't regret giving up his youth to save the poor girl. He only had a few years left, but he'd make them count. He turned around and was surprised to see Warren and Theresa. "I didn't see you at the celebration."

She smiled, "I have left the Spire for this day my King. It is truly wonderful to see you seated on the throne."

He turned to Warren, "Wouldn't miss it for the world…gave up drinking for the past few weeks just for the celebration."

"I hope you're not disappointed, it'll be champagne and politics."

"Well I'm sure I can find a few soldiers who can hold their own." Warren replied.

"Are the others gathered here?"

"Maria, Hunter, and Shiv have arrived, and are surprisingly well dressed."

He hung his head, "I see…"

Just then the doors burst open as young girl ran up and tackled Sparrow's leg, she wore a bright blue dress and her hair was bright golden like her father's. Jessica stepped in with her son swaddled in red cloth, his little gold tuft of hair sticking out as he slept peacefully. She wore a blue dress like her daughter which complemented her silver hair and aqua eyes. "Uncle Sparrow, why do you look so old?" the girl asked.

"Anna!? I'm so sorry Sparrow."

"No it's fine, an evil wizard hexed me because I was saving a beautiful princess," He said, "But I socked him in his big old nose and he went away crying." He raised his fists to his eyes and made crying noises.

She laughed and he looked at Jessica. She half-smiled and walked with him. They didn't speak about Andrew anymore. He came back looking for her friend and all she could tell him was, "He isn't with us anymore."

Anna still cried about it, but not today…today everyone was assembled in their finest clothes, a tapestry of colors that looked like a rainbow against the red and gold of the carpet and tapestries. Only Sparrow stood out, in his purple and gold suit and his officers in their silver and white. Jasper stood there with the crown awaiting his king. He strode across the room, each step getting heavier with grief as he thought of his friend, his brother. The Court was assembled at the top in their colors, and Shiv stood next to Maria wearing her houses colors, the rings on their fingers a promise of greatness to come. Hunter stood there draped in black, and wearing a shirt for once.

He reached the throne finally and sat as the crown was placed on his head, and cheers rose through the crowd. As he sat there, he realized how utterly alone he was. He was sharing this moment with strangers and people that Andrew had gathered here for him, for this moment. And Andrew wasn't here to share it with him. He had given them noble status, united the people of Albion and gotten them to accept a King they knew only as the Hero of the Spire. The Heroes gathered with him were not his companions. His companions were far to the East and to the North. He sat there on his throne and he wept. At first people were nervous as to what this meant, but they just cheered assuming these were tears of joy, but they were not.

The doors to the throne room opened, and after much fussing audible from the throne as it seemed the guards were having trouble, the man burst into the throne room. He had short cut golden hair and a clean cut, full beard. He wore the red coat of a noble with the gold lining and a shirt with a bowtie. His pants were black with a golden strip, and instead of buckled shoes he wore black leather boots. He was tall and burly, and his veins seemed to glow with a strange light. Transfixed on his hand were a pair of blue and gold gauntlets. He smiled warmly and simply looked at Sparrow, "I would have been here sooner, but I had a lot of trouble fixing my tie."

Beside him, Jessica began to weep silently and the Heroes around him stared in awe of their lost friend. Sparrow rose from his throne and walked towards the man he was sure was an apparition. Then Anna ran past him and embraced the man, "Daddy!" she screamed, loud enough for it to echo through the halls. Sparrow looked in disbelief and Andrew walked, with his daughter in his arms to his brother, "Hello old friend…I'm back." And the tears flowed freely.

**I decided I would write the Fable 3 story, but for that and Sons of Archon I'm gonna edge a bit out of canon. Not in the bad way, I'm just going to take what I know of The Journey and write it accordingly. Be fore-warned Fable: The War Within will shift between two viewpoints. That of Warren Mest, and of Connor Mest...Connor's will be first person, and Warren's will be third person as I have done traditionally. I hope you enjoy, until next time...**


End file.
